Herança do passado
by kacardoso
Summary: Sharon Kendrick


HERANÇA DO PASSADO

Sharon Kendrick

**Capítulo 1**

Quando ele entrou no escritório, todos os sonhos e pesadelos de Lisi Vaughan se tor naram realidade. Philip Caprice estava devastadoramen te bonito, como sempre. Parecia mais alto e imponente, apesar de bem mais magro, coisa que nem mesmo o pe sado sobretudo de inverno era capaz de disfarçar.

Oh, Deus!

Até aquele momento, seu dia fora perfeito. Era a última tarde de trabalho de Lisi antes do Natal. Não havia nada mais importante em sua mente do que os preparativos para a festa de aniversário de Tim, no dia seguinte.

Ao levantar os olhos para as feições frias e angulosas, seus dedos que voavam sobre o teclado do computador se imobilizaram.

Por um longo instante os olhares de ambos se encon traram, e Lisi ficou emudecida. O instinto a fazia desejar levantar-se e perguntar o que ele queria ali, e como tinha coragem de voltar a se aproximar dela. Mas havia muito em jogo, e ela não podia se dar ao luxo de simplesmente ceder aos instintos.

- Olá, Philip - ela disse por fim, admirando-se com o tom firme da própria voz.

Ele deveria estar preparado, mas o efeito esmagador que aquela mulher lhe causou o pegou de surpresa, o som de sua voz sensual penetrou suas defesas. Com amargura, relembrou as pernas firmes envolvendo seu corpo enquanto ele mergulhava fundo dentro dela, incapaz de refrear-se, por mais que tivesse tentado.

Philip sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias. Aquela boca, normalmente doce e provocante, mostrava -se amarga, e ela não sorria.

- Pensei que não se lembrasse mais de mim, Lisi - brincou ele.

Ela precisaria estar morta para não se lembrar, mesmo não contando com uma prova viva para lembrá-la, todos os dias de sua vida.

Lísi mantinha uma expressão impassível, quando, na verdade, gananciosamente registrava cada detalhe daque le rosto altivo e belo. Pensou em Tim e procurou no rosto de Philip alguma semelhança entre os dois. Ficou aliviada ao não encontrar nenhuma. A pele morena de Philip con trastava com a palidez natural de seu filho. Assim como os olhos que a fitavam eram de um tom de verde bem mais profundo que os de Tim.

Perguntas aflitivas começaram a martelar sua mente. Por que ele viera? Teria descoberto a verdade?

Lisi tentou manter a expressão tão serena quanto a dele.

- Não, eu me lembro muito bem... - Sua voz soou com brandura, e ela conseguiu curvar os cantos dos lábios num sorriso frágil. - Seria difícil esquecer.

- É difícil esquecer os homens com quem vai para a cama? - provocou ele, sem conseguir se conter, e delei tando-se com o rubor que coloriu as faces dela.

Lisi sentiu o rosto arder, mas essa foi a única reação que demonstrou ao comentário maldoso. Conteve um es tremecimento ao lembrar-se de como fora tola e ingênua. Era melhor mudar de assunto, descobrir por que ele es tava ali e vê-lo pelas costas, o quanto antes.

- Eu quis dizer que é difícil não se lembrar de um bom cliente. - Ela desejou engolir a palavra cliente de volta. Parecia fria e impessoal demais em vista daquilo que haviam partilhado. - Nos trouxe bons negócios, sr. Ca price. Vendemos muitas propriedades por seu intermédio.

Então ela também se lembrava de seu sobrenome. Phi lip não sabia se devia ficar lisonjeado ou ainda mais re voltado, embora estivesse surpreso. Sempre suspeitara ter sido apenas mais um na longa lista daqueles que partilhavam de sua cama. Será que ela possuía memória fotográfica?

Ele pôs-se a estudá-la, sem pressa. E por que não? Lisi não vinha assombrando suas noites fazia tanto tempo? Não levara o gosto acre da culpa a sua boca, durante quatro anos, todas as vezes em que pensara nela? E, em bora tentasse com todo o empenho não pensar, falhava sempre.

O olhar de Philip percorria pensativo os cabelos negros e rosto de feições delicadas. O tempo não lhe deixara mar cas, certamente não no rosto, que provavelmente era o mais belo que ele já vira. Um rosto natural, totalmente desprovido de artifícios, o que lhe dava uma aura de pu reza tão contrária a sua inata sensualidade...

Os olhos, dos quais ele se lembrava como sendo frios e da cor da água-marinha, únicos, e meio escurecidos pe los cílios espessos, eram o que a fazia parecer tão atrevi da. Olhos amendoados, de sereia. A cor escura dos cílios se repetia nos cabelos, que pareciam ainda mais negros devido ao forte contraste com a pele muito alva. Lisi pa recia uma feiticeira, dona de um corpo que certamente poucas mulheres no mundo tinham o privilégio de possuir e que nem mesmo a discreta saia preta e a blusa branca abotoada fechada até o pescoço conseguiam desmerecer.

Lisi sentiu o coração acelerar. Desejava que Philip não a fitasse com aquela insistência. Aquele olhar a fazia lem brar-se de coisas que preferia esquecer, de membros en trelaçados, do brilho do suor de seus corpos, da fugaz sa tisfação seguida pela dor esmagadora da rejeição. Ele não tinha o direito de fitá-la daquela forma.

Conteve o desejo de lhe pedir que saísse dali.

Fique fria e mantenha o tom profissional, avisou a si mesma.

- Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?

Philip arqueou as sobrancelhas:

- Você, como sempre, é muito gentil... Trata assim a todos os homens?

- Estou em horário de trabalho e tenho de ser gentil com todos os clientes... Mas a maioria deles já alcançou um estágio de amadurecimento suficiente para não pen sar em bobagens - Lisi acrescentou, congratulando-se intimamente. - Está interessado em alguma proprieda de aqui em Langley, sr. Caprice?

- Ora, Lisi, esqueça essa bobagem de me chamar de senhor - protestou Philip. - Afinal tivemos intimidade suficiente para dispensar esse tipo de formalidade.

- Particípio passado. Tivemos intimidade, lembra-se? - reforçou ela.

Como seria possível não lembrar? Não era exatamente por isso que fora até ali? Para tentar transformar o pas sado em presente, para se ver livre de seu obstinado e inesquecível legado sensual? Tinha a esperança de que mais uma noite nos braços daquela sereia pudesse liber tá-lo para sempre do desejo que sentia por ela... da culpa... de algo que inexplicavelmente parecia acorrentá-lo àque la mulher, algo que tornava impossível esquecê-la...

Philip olhou em torno da sala decorada com enfeites natalinos, para a árvore de Natal em um dos cantos, de corada em verde e dourado. Sorriu melancólico. Aquele seria seu primeiro Natal desde que fora para Maraban, onde, claro, não se comemorava o feriado religioso.

Philip suspirou. Começava a concluir que viver no Oriente Médio o protegia de lembranças que ele preferia esquecer. Culpa. Remorso. Sentimento de perda.

Philip relanceou o olhar para as mãos de Lisi. Não ha via aliança. Embora isso não significasse que não tinha um relacionamento amoroso.

Philip precisava saber se ela estava envolvida com alguém. Embora suspeitasse que, mesmo que ela estivesse, isto não o impediria de seguir em frente com suas intenções. Lentamente, aproximou-se da poltrona diante da mesa e sentou-se, as longas pernas estendidas diante do corpo, sem deixar de notar o leve tremor nos lábios tentadores.

- Confesso que foi uma surpresa encontrá-la ainda trabalhando aqui - observou, olhando em torno do es critório da imobiliária.

Lisi sentiu o corpo tenso. Disse a si mesma para não tremer. Não devia nada àquele homem... além da verda de, claro.

- É que gosto do que faço.

- Presumo que sim...

Aquele era outro aspecto de sua personalidade que ele sempre apreciara. A habilidade infalível para indicar a propriedade certa ao cliente certo. Era exatamente isso que, de tempos em tempos, o trazia de volta àquele pe queno vilarejo na Inglaterra, enquanto procurava luxuo sas propriedades para seus clientes milionários.

No início ele costumava tratar diretamente com Jona than, o proprietário da imobiliária, mas logo Lisi ocupara seu lugar. A bela Lisi, com sua simpatia cativante e seu sorriso fácil.

Philip receara não encontrá-la mais ali. Imaginara que ela talvez já trabalhasse por conta própria, e fora descon certante encontrá-la atrás da mesma mesa, no mesmo .escritório, como se o tempo tivesse parado, e ela também. Lançou-lhe um olhar intrigado.

- A maioria das pessoas eficientes como você estaria trabalhando em outro lugar, em uma empresa maior, ga nhando mais...

E abandonar seu porto seguro? Seu trabalho fora a úni ca coisa constante naqueles dias obscuros, quando ela se perguntava como sobreviveria a tamanha mágoa. Como poderia pensar em deixá-lo?

- A maioria talvez, mas eu não.

- Por que não? - insistiu Philip.

Lisi sustentou o olhar dele, mesmo quando um calafrio a percorreu de cima a baixo. Temia que ele soubesse de seu segredo e estivesse apenas tentando ganhar tempo para sondá-la.

- Por que motivo minhas possibilidades de trabalho o interessariam?

Philip deu de ombros.

- Chame isso de curiosidade. Sempre me interessei pela vida das minhas ex-amantes.

Lisi conteve uma resposta mordaz. Ex-amante? Ela não se sentira como uma ex-amante, e sim como uma mulher que partilhara de sua cama, apenas uma vez e sob falso pretexto, antes de ele desaparecer de sua vida.

Mas ela não queria analisar aquilo, não agora.

- Gosto de lidar com a compra e venda de imóveis - falou com sinceridade. Além disso, moro convenientemen te perto daqui. Não faria sentido viajar quilômetros para encontrar algo que tenho aqui, concorda?

- Plenamente.

Mas por que viver naquele vilarejo, sendo tão jovem e bonita? E com tantas oportunidades lá fora? Philip não podia deixar de questionar. Seus olhos foram irremedia velmente atraídos pelos lábios carnudos, sabendo que não ficaria satisfeito enquanto não tirasse aquela mulher de sua vida. Para sempre.

Ele sorriu e tentou manter uma conversa convencional. - Claro que Langley é um lugar cativante, e com uma excelente qualidade de vida, embora não ofereça condi ções de progredir.

Sentindo-se cada vez mais desconfortável, Lisi rezou para que ele fosse embora. A simples presença daquele homem a abalava profundamente. Lembrou-se da suavi dade de sua boca acariciando lugares secretos de seu cor po. Era doloroso admitir que nenhum outro jamais o su plantara em suas lembranças.

Tossiu baixinho. A última coisa que desejava era hos tilizá-lo e despertar suspeitas. Só que não suportava mais vê-lo ali sentado, despertando-lhe lembranças dolorosas dos dois juntos. E o brilho inconfundível nos olhos verdes indicava que ele também não esquecera.

- Mas você ainda não respondeu... Em que posso aju dá-lo? - perguntou calmamente.

Philip estreitou os olhos. Não sabia o que esperar de Lisi. Mais rancor? Muito mais, claro. E também indignação. Lisi o fitava com o queixo erguido, decerto por ele ter se atrevido a surgir diante dela após tanto tempo e sem ao menos avisar, especialmente após as palavras que lhe dissera antes de desaparecer de sua vida.

Ainda assim, Philip percebia nela uma inesperada cautela.

Tentou adivinhar o que causava aquilo. Alguma coisa estava errada. Pensativo, esfregou o queixo e o maxilar escurecidos pela sombra da barba.

- Por que acha que estou na cidade? Acha que vim a negócios? Ou que se trata de uma viagem de prazer? Lisi sorriu, porém seu sorriso não alcançou os olhos cor de turquesa.

- Espero que tenha vindo a negócios. Porque não creio que o clima entre nós possa ser descrito como... prazeroso. Nem com toda a imaginação do mundo.

Oh, como ela estava enganada! Não era preciso amar uma mulher para desejá-la... Philip sabia bem disso. O . amor podia morrer, o desejo, dificilmente.

- Então, talvez devêssemos tomar alguma atitude quan to a isso... - Ele reclinou-se na poltrona e estreitou os olhos, avaliando-a. - Por que não saímos para um drin que após o trabalho?

Era inacreditável o atrevimento daquele homem, Lisi pensou, embora, no passado, durante semanas e meses tivesse rezado por um convite dele, enquanto tentava se convencer de que devia haver algum equívoco, que haveria uma explicação razoável para a atitude que ele tomara. Mas esta esperança aos poucos fora minguando, enquanto crescia a consciência de que Philip Caprice mu dara sua vida irrevogavelmente.

Aquele homem só lhe trouxera desilusão e problemas, e se ela não se cuidasse tornaria a fazer isso. E, dessa vez, Lisi tinha muito mais a perder.

- Não creio que seja uma boa idéia - falou com voz trêmula. Então fez uma pausa de efeito antes de prosse guir, querendo magoá-lo como ele a magoara. - Sua mu lher não iria gostar. Ou será que ela ignora as suas es capulidas? Ou as aceita?

Philip ficou paralisado por um momento, como se ela o tivesse golpeado.

- Ela não poderia saber - respondeu por fim.

- Oh, foi demais para ela agüentar? Será que se se parou de você quando descobriu sobre mim? Ou sobre as outras? Porque deve ter havido outras. Não acredito que eu tenha sido alguém especial em sua vida.

- Não houve separação. - Os olhos verdes estavam frios como gelo. - Ela morreu.

Lisi demorou alguns segundos para registrar aquela informação e encolheu-se ao notar a sombra que anuviou a expressão de Philip. A esposa dele morrera... Como aqui lo teria acontecido? Quando? Mas ela não podia pergun tar. Não naquele momento. O que se poderia dizer em uma situação aquela?

Ela engoliu em seco. - Eu... sinto muito...

- Não seja fingida. Você nem sequer a conhecia.

- Não. Nem sequer sabia que você era casado, Philip. Se soubesse... - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Você faria o quê? Não teria ido para a cama comigo?

- Não. Não teria.

- Tem certeza?

Lisi inclinou a cabeça e olhou sem enxergar para o do cumento que estivera digitando. Não, não tinha certeza de nada, além do poder que Philip Caprice exercia sobre ela, o poder de transformá-la em um objeto sexual, em uma criatura selvagem que nem ela própria reconhecia e que certamente detestava.

- Por favor, vá embora, Philip. Não temos nada a dizer um ao outro. E mesmo que tivéssemos, não poderíamos conversar aqui.

Ele se debruçou sobre a mesa.

- É exatamente por isso que a estou convidando para tomar um drinque comigo. Não está interessada em re lembrar o passado? Comparar o modo como a vida tem nos tratado?

Algo nas palavras dele não soou muito sincero, e Lisi se sentia cada vez mais apreensiva. Por que de repente ele surgia diante dela, querendo relembrar os velhos tempos? - Não estou nem um pouco interessada.

- Ora, Lisi, o que você tem a perder?

0 coração? A sanidade? Ambos? Lisi balançou a cabeça. - Já tenho um compromisso depois do trabalho - disse, desprezando a si mesma por ter ficado tentada a aceitar. Embora tivesse recusado, havia algo na linguagem de seu corpo que indicava outra coisa, o que colocou Philip em alerta. Fosse como fosse, ele não sairia dali sem con seguir o que queria.

- Que tal amanhã à noite?

- Estarei ocupada.

- Está tentando me dizer que existe alguém?

Lisi o fitou. No rosto dele havia a arrogância daqueles que não aceitavam "não" como resposta.

- Se existe ou não alguém, não é da sua conta.

- Como eu já disse, sou muito curioso a respeito da vida das minhas ex-amantes.

- Não creio que a duração do nosso interlúdio mereça tal descrição, concorda comigo?

Philip não conseguia raciocinar direito. 'Não naquele momento, fascinado que estava pelo arfar dos seios fartos sob a blusa de seda branca que ela usava. Experimentava uma verdadeira explosão de desejo. Ficou grato ao pesado casaco de lã que usava e que escondia essa evidência.

- Se o termo a ofende, como prefere que eu me refira a você?

- De nenhum modo. Você sinceramente acreditou que poderia aparecer de repente, depois de tanto tempo, e que eu concordaria em continuar de onde paramos?

Mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo!

Lisi olhou para as feições bem definidas do rosto más culo e, não pela primeira vez, desejou ter passado com Philip mais do que apenas uma tórrida noite de amor, para poder relembrar. Então se deu conta de que agora havia muito mais em jogo. E nem queria pensar no que poderia acontecer se ele descobrisse!

Ela riu, fingindo bom humor.

- Faz muito tempo que superei minha fase masoquis ta! -Deliberadamente ela olhou para o relógio. -Agora, se me der licença... preciso trabalhar.

- Você não parece ter tanto o que fazer.

Lisi o observou aproximando-se do seu lado da mesa, os olhos brilhando intensamente.

- Philip... - murmurou, a voz enrouquecida quando ele inclinou-se em sua direção.

- Quero que me responda uma coisa, Lisi, apenas uma coisa...

Sua voz continha um tom de comando tão intenso que ela ouviu-se dizendo:

- O quê?

- Existe alguém em sua vida? Um marido, noivo, na morado?

Lisi balançou a cabeça. - Não existe ninguém.

Ele a fitou por um breve instante, exultante, antes de puxá-la contra si. Estremeceu ao sentir os braços o calor macio de uma mulher.

O sangue latejava nos ouvidos de Lisi, e ela desejou afastá-lo, mas não eneontrou forças para se mover.

- 0 que você pensa que está fazendo? - exigiu, sentindo a deliciosa pressão dos dedos dele sobre o tecido da blusa.

- Sabe o que estou fazendo... - Era o que ele queria fazer desde que entrara naquela sala. Abraçou-a com mais força. - Você quer que eu a beije, Lisi, não tente negar.

A petulância de Philip tirou Lisi do transe. Não podia permitir aquilo, que ele tornasse a usa-la, que a subju gasse.

- Pare com isso! - protestou, tentando libertar-sé, mas o toque da campainha fez com que Philip a soltasse. Era Marian Reece, chefe de Lisi e proprietária da imo biliária, que em seguida entrou na sala.

- Olá, Lisi - cumprimentou, olhando de um para ou tro. - Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

Lisi notou o inconfundível tom de censura na voz da outra mulher e afastou-se de Philip, pensando no quanto ele estivera perto de beija-la. Teria permitido? Certamen te que não. Mas e se tivesse...

Seu coração batia descontrolado, mas ela esforçou-se para recobrar a compostura.

- O-Olá, Marian. Este é Philip Caprice. Nós estáva mos... hum... apenas nos cumprimentando.

Philip estendeu a mão para cumprimentar a recém chegada, com aquele sorriso a que poucas mulheres re sistiam. E Marian Reece não era uma delas.

Lisi conhecia a quarentona desde que ela comprara a imobiliária, dois anos antes. Gostava de Marian, embora levasse uma vida totalmente diferente da sua. Ela era uma bem-sucedida mulher de negócios, enquanto que Lisi era uma batalhadora mãe solteira.

- Lisi e eu somos... velhos amigos - disse Philip, de liberadamente.

- Bem, vocês podem achar que sou meio antiquada, mas esse tipo de saudação tão calorosa não poderia ser reservada para depois do trabalho?

- Sim, claro. Ele já estava de saída, não é, Philip?

- Infelizmente preciso ir. Tenho negócios a tratar. - Ele lançou a Lisi um olhar que fez o coração dela disparar. - Mas voltarei amanhã.

Para Lisi aquilo soou mais como uma ameaça do que como uma promessa.

- Amanhã?

- Sim, claro. Esqueceu-se de que pretendo comprar uma casa?

Lisi piscou, confusa. Ele não dissera que estava inte ressado em comprar uma casa...

- Foi por isso que vim. Estou procurando uma casa de veraneio.

- Para um cliente? - Lisi o fitou com ar esperançoso. A indiferença que ela demonstrava apenas aumentava o desejo de Philip, embora ela não se desse conta disso. - Lamento desapontá-la, doçura, mas a casa é para mim mesmo.

O mundo de Lisi ameaçou desabar numa nuvem de pó e fumaça.

- Aqui, em Langley?

- Claro. Conheço bem esta região... É muito bonita e fica convenientemente perto de Londres. - Os olhos dele tinham um brilho diabólico. - Será perfeito para os meus novos projetos.

Marian interveio.

- Claro, sr. Caprice... Será um prazer tê-lo como clien te. Se preferir, eu mesma lhe mostrarei algumas excelen tes residências.

- Oh, não - ele contradisse, suavemente. - Conheço bem o trabalho de Lisi e ficarei satisfeito em tratar desse assunto com ela.

Pois eu não ficarei nem um pouco satisfeita em tratar disso com você, pensou Lisi, à beira da histeria.

Philip transbordava todo o seu charme quando se des pediu de Marian. Em seguida apertou a mão de Lisi, se gurando-a um pouco além do necessário, enquanto a fi tava intensamente.

- Tenha um bom dia. Nos veremos amanhã. - Adeus, Philip.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, junto de Marian, enquan to o observava partir. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ele saía e fechava a porta atrás de si.

Quando Marian virou-se para fitá-la, seus olhos tinham adquirido uma expressão suave e solidária. - Então, Lisi, quando pretende contar a ele? Lisi congelou.

- Contar o quê?

- A verdade, claro. - Ela pousou no braço de Lisi a mão bem tratada. - Que ele é o pai de seu filho.

**Capítulo 2**

Lisi olhou com ar atônito para Marian.

- O pai de meu filho? Como pode dizer isso? - balbuciou, seus joelhos ameaçando dobrar.

- E melhor se sentar, meu bem. Não quero que caia e se machuque. - Gentilmente, Marian a conduziu de volta para a poltrona e foi pegar um copo de água na geladeira. - Beba isto. Está muito pálida.

Lisi tomou a água e colocou o copo meio vazio sobre a mesa. Olhou para a chefe.

- Ele não se parece nem um pouco com Philip - insistiu. Marian a fitou.

- Tim é a sua imagem viva, Lisi, mas isso não significa que não tenha herdado alguma característica do pai. É mais fácil para alguém de fora perceber. Eu soube de imediato que o Philip era o pai de o Tim.

- Mas como?

- Bem, Tim é alto para a idade. Herdou a estatura e a força do pai, e existe uma semelhança também nas feições. Lisi sentiu-se desfalecer.

- Alguma coisa mais? - balbuciou. Marian deu de ombros.

-Bem, eu nunca a vi agir de modo tão estranho diante de um homem como vi agora.

- Está dizendo isso por que nos viu abraçados?

- Abraçados? - Marian levantou os olhos para o teto. - Deve ser uma nova maneira de descrever isso. Ele mais parecia querer devorá-la, e vice-versa. Foi como se não existisse mais ninguém no universo além de vocês dois. Philip sempre lhe causara aquele efeito arrebatador, embora no passado Lisi tivesse tentado esconder isso a todo custo. Ele podia fazer o que mais lhe agradasse, agir como bem entendesse, e ela continuava sorrindo, sem questionar.

Mas isso acabara!

- Deve ter sido um relacionamento bem passional - observou Marian.

Se ela soubesse...

- A questão é, o que pretende dizer a ele? Lisi balançou a cabeça.

- Nada. Não vou dizer nada. Marian fitou-a por um instante.

- Oh, Lisi, você sinceramente acha que é uma boa idéia esconder a verdade?

- Sei que não é o mais certo, mas é a única alternativa que me resta.

- Por quê? Acha justo ele não saber que tem um filho maravilhoso?

Lisi olhou para a chefe e soube que não poderia con tar-lhe a verdade, toda a verdade, mas parte da história certamente faria com que Marian entendesse. Mostraria o pouco que ela significava para Philip Caprice.

- Ele me abandonou, Marian. E fez questão de deixar claro que nossa noite juntos foi um grande erro, e que não queria nada comigo.

Marian franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Então o affair não foi um affair, se durou apenas uma noite.

Lisa assentiu e observou o rosto chocado da outra mulher. - Oh, mas nada teve a ver com a clássica aventura de uma noite, pode acreditar... Não foi premeditado. Cos tumávamos nos ver a cada dois meses, gostávamos da companhia um do outro, embora eu perceba agora que nunca o conheci realmente, que nada sabia a seu respeito.

- Não acha que é hora de ele saber, não importa o que tenha acontecido? Também tenho um filho, sei como é importante a presença do pai na vida de uma criança.

Lisi suspirou. Como poderia explicar seus motivos sem parecer fria e insensível?

- Talvez um dia eu conte, mas não quero fazer isso antes de uma consideração cuidadosa. Pode imaginar as conseqüências? Philip exigindo partilhar da vida de Tim, levá-lo com ele nos fins de semana, roubando a minha afeição. Enquanto que por mim ele jamais sentirá nada além de desprezo.

- Algumas pessoas com certeza devem saber que ele é o pai de Tim. Contou a alguém?

Lisi balançou a cabeça, negando. Sua noite com Philip fora guardada em segredo. Ninguém sabia da verdade, além de sua mãe, e fora um segredo revelado em seu leito de morte. Mesmo Rachel, sua melhor amiga, julgava que a recusa em revelar a identidade do pai de Tim devia-se ao ressentimento por ter sido rejeitada.

Lisi custara a se conformar com seu destino, mas ju rara que não permitiria que Philip desestruturasse emo cionalmente seu filho. Uma criança que se colocava no mundo era uma responsabilidade, não uma brincadeira.

Philip agora estava viúvo. Mas esse fato mudaria al guma coisa no relacionamento deles?

Ela suspirou, saindo do devaneio. - A ninguém, além de você, claro.

- Saiba que eu jamais direi uma só palavra a esse respeito. Mas e se ele descobrir?

- Philip não tem como descobrir.

- Vivemos num pequeno vilarejo, Lisi, e ele pretende comprar uma casa na região. E se somar dois mais dois e começar a suspeitar?

Por que Philip suspeitaria? Estava fora fazia tanto tem po... Houvera tantas mulheres em sua vida...

- Talvez ele não encontre uma casa que o agrade - sugeriu, otimista.

Marian balançou a cabeça com determinação.

- Oh, não, Lisi, nem pensar! Se um cliente, qualquer cliente, desejar comprar uma casa através desta agência, nós encontraremos uma para ele. Começo e fim da histó ria. Não posso permitir que você prejudique uma venda por causa de algum desencontro do passado com o pai de seu filho, o que, na minha opinião, precisa urgentemente de uma definição, antes que o próprio Tim comece a fazer perguntas:

- Os que estão do lado de fora jamais entenderão o que sentimos - queixou-se Lisi, desalentada.

- Mas podem dizer o que pensam que você precisa, em vez daquilo que você pensa que precisa. - A expressão do rosto de Marian tornou a suavizar. - Por que não tira o restante da tarde de folga? Parece abalada demais para trabalhar. Peter saiu com um cliente e não deve demorar. E pense bem no que eu disse. Afinal, poderá ser melhor para todos se você revelar a existência de Tim ao pai dele.

Melhor para quem?, Lisi se perguntou, na saída do es critório. Certamente, não para ela.

Estava desorientada e perdida, e não apenas pelo ines perado reencontro com Philip. Não apanharia Tim na es cola antes das quatro horas, o que significava que tinha duas horas pela frente, embora não soubesse o que fazer durante esse tempo. Que ironia... Quantas vezes não al mejara algum tempo para si mesma, quando o trabalho e a maternidade ameaçavam sufocá-la, e ali estava ela agora, com tempo livre e desejando ter algo com que preenchê-lo.

Não queria ir para casa, porque se fizesse isso acabaria mergulhando de cabeça nas tarefas domésticas que sem pre precisavam ser feitas e que não a distrairiam dos pensamentos perturbadores que a atormentavam.

Levantou a lapela do casaco de lã para se proteger do frio e rumou em direção à rua principal. O dia cinzento e nublado favorecia o destaque da iluminação da decoração natalina nas ruas e nas vitrines das lojas, que fazia o lugar se assemelhar a um cartão postal.

Um brisa gelada açoitava seu rosto ao caminhar e, de vez em quando, minúsculos flocos de neve caindo do céu vinham derreter em suas faces, como lágrimas frias.

As previsões da meteorologia prometiam um Natal com neve, e esta fora a maior preocupação de Lisi. Nevaria ou não nevaria? Queria que Tim visse neve pela primeira vez naquela época do ano tão especial para as crianças.

Mas esse pensamento de repente foi substituído por outro, a respeito de Philip, e que agora ameaçava engol fá-la, fazendo-a entender por que o empurrara para o fun do de sua memória. Fizera isso instintivamente, em uma forma de preservar-se. Porém, bastara vê-lo naquela tar de para compreender por que ninguém jamais chegara perto de substituí-lo em seu coração.

E agora ele viera para ficar.

Lisi caminhava na calçada molhada, grata pela prote ção das botas grossas que usava. Mas não havia ido muito longe quando percebeu que alguém a seguia.

Ela nunca sentira medo ou apreensão ao caminhar pe las ruas desertas daquele vilarejo onde vivera a vida in teira e que conhecia como a palma da mão. Mas foi exatamente o que sentiu naquele momento. Não aquele tipo de medo gelado de que a pessoa que a seguia pudesse atacá-la... Uma espécie de sexto sentido a alertava de que a pessoa que a seguia não era um assaltante, mas que também não se tratava de alguém inofensivo.

Parou de caminhar e virou-se lentamente para se de parar com Philip poucos metros atrás de si, o rosto sério sombreado pela luminosidade fugaz do fusco-fusco. Ali, ao ar livre, ele era ainda mais bonito, a silhueta altiva desenhada contra o tom pálido do céu de inverno no final do dia. Lisi sentiu uma onda de desejo por aquele homem explodir dentro de si.

Não queria que aquilo acontecesse! Não com ele. Não com aquele homem bonito, reservado e, principalmente, esquivo. Um homem que lhe dera um filho e que ainda `assim nunca seria um pai para o garoto.

Ela interpretara bem naquela tarde no escritório, o seu papel de funcionária bem-educada, e nem assim ele dera atenção ao seu apelo para que a deixasse em paz.

- Você costuma se aproximar das pessoas assim tão sorrateiramente, Philip?

Ele sorriu.

- Às vezes. Meu último emprego me ensinou a ser cauteloso, e a estar sempre alerta.

Lisi conteve o impulso de dar-lhe uma resposta mal educada.

- Que tipo de emprego? - perguntou, intrigada, e cu riosa para saber o que ele fizera nos últimos quatro anos. Philip não respondeu de imediato. Não estava certo de quanto do seu passado desejava partilhar com Lisi. Se é que havia algo que desejasse partilhar, além do óbvio. E os anos de trabalho como emissário de um príncipe no Oriente Médio não poderiam ser narrados em duas frases, no meio da rua, numa tarde fria de inverno.

- Talvez algum dia eu lhe conte - disse delicadamente. Lisi o fitou com ar exasperado.

- Afinal, o que veio fazer aqui, Philip? O que o trouxe de volta a Langley depois de tanto tempo?

Como ele poderia responder àquela pergunta? Sentira a compulsão de voltar, de exorcizar o fantasma que o as sombrava havia anos. Vinha sonhando com Lisi ultima mente, sonhos loucos, imagens que saíam do nada para invadir suas noites tumultuadas. Não eram sonhos níti dos, nem mesmo eróticos, com um corpo que tanto tempo atrás o cativara e o mantinha prisioneiro. Não. Eram lem branças evasivas da doçura distante que experimentara nos braços dela.

Uma parte dele teimava em que, se tornasse a vê-la, o desejo provocado pelos sonhos que o atormentavam de sapareceria sem deixar rastro, como uma bola de gás es petada por um alfinete.

Mas tudo parecia indicar que não era bem assim. Seu desejo por Lisi ardia tão forte quanto antes, talvez ainda mais. Ninguém depois dela conseguira atraí-lo, ou fazer com que esquecesse a culpa.

Olhou dentro dos olhos dela, pontos brilhantes da cor da água-marinha, sombreados pela meia-luz do crepús culo. Seu rosto estava pálido, como a lua que iniciava seu passeio noturno no céu. Os lábios pareciam mais escuros, da cor da amora, doces e suculentos. O que ele não daria para beijá-los...

- Talvez eu tenha vindo para vê-la - murmurou. Era o tipo de declaração que uma mulher sonhava ou vir do homem que amava, mas ao dizer as palavras fal tava a entonação gentil que deveria acompanhá-las.

- Para quê? Esperava que eu fosse me atirar em seus braços e aceitasse ir para a cama com você?

A expressão de Philip endureceu. Não pretendia mentir para ela.

- Você sabe a resposta - ele limitou-se a dizer.

Lisi viu morrerem suas últimas esperanças. Justamen te como ela suspeitara. Ele agia como aquele Philip gentil e caloroso de outrora, cuja cama ela partilhara. Mas aque le homem nunca existira, de fato. Não passava de um sedutor, uma figura ilusória que baixara suas defesas ape nas o suficiente para fazer amor com ela e em seguida retornara a seu mundo real, um mundo que a excluía, onde ele vivia com a esposa.

- E você achou... realmente achou que eu estaria aqui sentada, esperando você voltar e fazer essa declaração tão... doce? - ela retrucou com ironia.

- Não estou dizendo nenhuma mentira, estou, Lisi?

- Você mente por omissão, Philip. Omitiu o fato de ser casado quando me seduziu!

- Eu a seduzi? - Ele riu, cínico, os dentes brancos brilhando, os olhos cintilantes. - Falando assim, você faz com que a história toda pareça um melodrama vitoriano! Não houve nenhum mestre de sedução seduzindo uma virgem inocente. Muito pelo contrário, foi você que se atirou na minha cama. E sabia o que estava fazendo, portanto, não :venha agora bancar a vítima inocente. Além disso, me manteve deliciosamente entretido, memoravelmente entretido algo que dificilmente seria compatível com al guém que fosse... - ele estreitou os olhos, até se tornarem duas linhas duras e condenatórias - ...inexperiente.

Lisi engoliu em seco. Ele a insultava, sabia disso. Ainda assim, não era como nenhum outro insulto que já tivesse ouvido. O tom de falsidade na voz dele a impediu de le vantar a mão e esbofetear aquele rosto liso e bronzeado.

Em vez disso, desencadeou uma reação que começou com o coração disparado e terminou com uma suave pal pitação, de um desejo tão puro quanto arrebatador. Um desejo que ela teria de reprimir a todo custo.

- Você precisa decidir de vez o que realmente sente por mim, Philip. De um lado, parece me menosprezar pela minha experiência, enquanto que, de outro, parece inca paz de esquecer o passado.

- Você é capaz? - ele exigiu.

Lisi engoliu em seco. Claro que não. Possuía uma lem brança tangível daquela noite. Uma lembrança em carne e osso: Tim.

Pensou nas palavras de Marian, a sábia, bondosa e experiente Marian, que a encorajara a dizer a verdade, que ressaltara o fato do quanto uma criança precisava de um pai. Mas e se esse homem em particular não desejasse ser pai? E se ela contasse e Philip acabasse arruinando a vida de Tim e a sua própria, desnecessariamente? E se Philips tivesse filhos com outra mulher?

Aquele seria o momento certo de perguntar-lhe isso? Na rua e em um final de tarde fria de dezembro, com as estrelas surgindo no céu?

Ela suspirou indecisa.

- O que aconteceu com sua esposa, Philip?

A pergunta inesperada o surpreendeu, embora talvez porque ele tivesse condicionado a si mesmo para não pen sar em Carla além do estritamente necessário.

A vida precisava continuar, ele sabia disso, da mesma maneira que sabia o quanto isso estava sendo difícil. Usara as mesmas palavras junto à imprensa, na ocasião. - Ela se envolveu em um engavetamento na estrada. Lisi meneou a cabeça, imaginando o choque e a dor daquela perda para ele.

- Foi... Foi instantâneo?

- Não. - A palavra soou mais brusca do que ele pre tendia, mas preferia não discutir a morte de'Carla, não naquele momento. - Se quer conversar, será que não podemos ir para um lugar mais aquecido?

Lisi balançou a cabeça. Teria de apanhar Tim na es cola, e não queria que Philip conhecesse sua pequena casa com aquela parafernália de brinquedos espalhados por toda parte. Era melhor não despertar suspeitas.

E onde mais se poderia conversar em Langley, no in verno, naqueles dias, os mais curtos do ano? O pub cer tamente estaria fechado àquela hora. Sempre havia o ho tel, claro, ela lembrou, e um calafrio a percorreu.

- Não creio que haja algum assunto para conversar mos. O que pode haver para ser dito?

- Talvez você tenha razão. Como conseguiríamos con versar com essa atração louca entre nós? Você ainda me quer, Lisi, está escrito em seu rosto. - Ele então estendeu os braços e puxou-a contra si.

- N-não... - ela murmurou, num protesto sem senti do, que Philip ignorou.

Segurou-lhe o queixo e forçou-a a levantar o rosto até que ela o fitasse, com os olhos arredondados e os lábios sem cor.

- Por que não? Você está com frio, Lisi, estou tentando aquecê-la.

Ela desvencilhou-se dele abruptamente.

- Você julgava que seria assim tão, simples, Philip? chegaria aqui esbanjando seu charme e eu derreteria a seus pés?

Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso zombeteiro. - Você não está tão longe de derreter como quer apa rentar, Lisi...

Ela puxou as abas do casaco, encobrindo a insegurança e a tensão com uma expressão mal-humorada.

- Nós precisamos conversar, Lisi, mas não agora, não aqui - Philip insistiu.

- Não acredito que seja o que você tem em mente. Então, por favor, não complique algo tão simples como desejar levar uma mulher para a cama tentando dar a isso um nome respeitável.

- Acha tão simples? Acredita que desejar alguém de sesperadamente seja tão simples?

Pode ser simples para certas pessoas! Um homem conhece uma mulher, se apaixona por ela e...

- Vivem felizes para sempre? Sou velho demais para acreditar em contos de fadas, Lisi.

O cheiro de Philip permanecia como que impregnado em sua pele, e Lisi afastou-se para longe, assustada com a intensidade de seu desejo por ele.

- Estou indo para casa - avisou, sem fitá-lo. - Adeus, Philip.

Philip assentiu, consciente da batalha que se travava dentro dela. Talvez as coisas entre eles no passado tives sem acontecido rápido demais. Talvez dessa vez devesse ir mais devagar.

- Eu a acompanho.

- Não! Prefiro que não.

Lisi não queria que ele soubesse onde ela morava, para depois ficar à espreita e vê-la sair para apanhar Tim na escola. Não queria que soubesse que ela tinha um filho e começasse a fazer cálculos e chegar a conclusões.

Quem poderia saber o que Philip Caprice pretendia e por que estava ali? Ela preferia não arriscar. Ainda não.

- Não vou permitir que você volte para casa sozinha - ele declarou, irredutível.

- Por Deus, Philip! Estamos em pleno século vinte e um. Como acha que consegui sobreviver todos esses anos sem você surgindo das sombras como um cavalheiro em armadura reluzente? Langley ainda é um lugar seguro o bastante para uma mulher sozinha poder voltar para casa sem ser atacada. Por que outra razão eu viveria aqui há tanto tempo?

- Não sei, Lisi. É justamente isso que torna tudo tão complexo, tão sem sentido.

Ela prendeu o fôlego.

- O que não faz sentido?

- Você. Sentada atrás da mesma escrivaninha, no mes mo escritório. Que tipo de vida é esse? O que pretende, Lisi? Continuar vivendo esta mesma vidinha, até ficar velha e grisalha, deixando a vida e os homens simples mente passarem por você?

Na mente de Lisi surgiu uma imagem vívida de si pró pria, pintada pelas palavras de Philip. Uma mulher idosa e recurvada, com os cabelos grisalhos, a pele enrugada e o rosto cansado da labuta do dia-a-dia. Solteira, e ainda contando cada centavo. E com Tim longe...

Suspirou profundamente, um suspiro bem próximo a um soluço, que ela segurou.

- Não preciso ficar aqui ouvindo isso... - disse cal mamente. - Por que não vai embora, Philip? Por que não volta para o lugar de onde veio e me deixa em paz?

Ele deu um sorriso enviezado. Gostaria que fosse assim fácil. Não tentou impedir quando ela se afastou, o piso escorregadio e as botas pesadas retardando seus passos.

Philip continuou observando-a até perdê-la de vista, o coração martelando dentro do peito.

Capítulo 3

Quando se convenceu de que Philip não pre tendia segui-la, Lisi passou a caminhar ruralmente pela calçada. Não queria alarmar ninguém, agindo como se os cães do inferno a perseguissem.

Sua casa situava-se a três quarteirões da rua principal. Enfiou a chave na fechadura da porta da frente ao chegar e fechou-a firmemente atrás de si. Enfim, estava a salvo.

A casa era pequena porém acolhedora, o lar ideal para ela e Tim. Lisi a comprara após ter vendido a casa de sua mãe, um casarão antigo precisando de reforma e que cus taria uma fortuna para manter. Fechou as cortinas e acen deu a luz, pensando em mais tarde acender o fogo na lareira, após ter ido apanhar Tim. Jantariam e jogariam juntos, com Tim completamente alheio à presença do pai na cidade.

Ela suspirou. Tinha vontade de preparar um longo drin que para si própria, e mais tarde repetir a dose. Mas não "iria começar a fazer isso agora. Vestiu mais um suéter, preparou um chá e foi para a sala, com a xícara na mão.

Encolhida no sofá, Lisi olhou para o pequeno calendário sobre a mesinha. Faltavam sete dias para o Natal e um dia apenas para o aniversário de Tim. Teria sido o destino que trouxera Philip de volta ao vilarejo, justamente no aniver sário do filho? Ou não passava de uma cruel coincidência?

Lisi lembrava-se da gravidez e do nascimento de Tim como sendo as duas fases mais difíceis de sua vida, em parte por ter passado por tudo sozinha. Seus dedos se apertaram em torno da xícara. Pensar no longo e doloroso trabalho de parto a deixava vulnerável e com as defesas no chão. Era então que as lembranças de Philip vinham à tona.

As coisas entre eles começaram inocentemente, se é que podia haver algo inocente entre um homem e uma mulher. Como, e quando, a amizade se transformara em desejo? Nas primeiras vezes que se viram, ele a ignorara por completo, seus frios olhos verdes a fitavam com uma falta de interesse que chegava a ser ultrajante.

Lisi saiba exatamente quem ele era, todos no escritório sabiam. Rico, inteligente e enigmático, Philip Caprice ad ministrava uma grande agência imobiliária na zona norte de Londres.

Ele era tido em alto conceito no mercado, porque as pessoas que desejavam comprar uma casa no campo e buscavam discrição iam diretamente a ele, certos de que ele encontraria o lugar perfeito. Clientes ricos, fabulosa mente ricos, que não queriam que o mundo, tampouco as esposas e a família, soubessem qual a propriedade que estavam em processo de adquirir. Segundo Jonathan, en tre seus clientes havia famosos astros de cinema, políticos influentes e membros da aristocracia.

Philip costumava negociar diretamente com Jonathan. Na época, Lisi era novata no escritório, e ávida por aprender. Jonathan permitia que ela lidasse com as ne gociações de pequenos chalés e propriedades nos arredo res de Langley.

Certa vez, Philip Caprice chegara na hora do almoço, um dia após Lisi ter completado vinte e um anos. Ela se encontrava sozinha no escritório. Jonathan saíra para al moçar, e Saul Moleiro, seu outro colega de trabalho, saíra para fazer a avaliação de uma propriedade.

Com os telefones silenciosos e com todo seu trabalho atualizado, Lisi sentia-se de bem com a vida. Usava o suéter de cashemere azul que ganhara da mãe como presente de aniversário e tinha os longos cabelos negros pre sos atrás da nuca por uma presilha da mesma cor.

Em sua mesa estava o que restara de seu bolo de ani versário, e ela tentava decidir se o levava para casa ou se o cobria com papel-filme e guardava na geladeira do escritório.

Quando -a porta se abriu e Philip Caprice entrou, seu coração disparou, como habitualmente. Os cabelos escu ros estavam despenteados pelo vento, e ele usava um ter no cinza muito bem talhado. Seu porte e suas maneiras o destacavam como sendo londrino.

Por um instante, enquanto o fitava, as palavras lhe fugiram. Ele parecia preencher a sala com sua presença. Era como ter um astro de Hollywood chegando ao escri tório imobiliário da cidadezinha!

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Bom dia, sr. Caprice.

Ele apenas assentiu em resposta. - Jonathan está?

- Ainda não retornou do almoço. - Ela olhou nervo samente para o relógio, e outra vez para ele. - Mas não deve demorar. Está um pouco adiantado, sr. Caprice. Não o esperávamos tão cedo.

- Encontrei a estrada para cá estranhamente livre esta manhã... Mas não tem importância. Esperarei por ele.

Lisi notou que ele parecia cansado, como se tivesse tido uma manhã difícil. Não, não só uma manhã, um longo período. Ela disse a primeira coisa impulsiva que passou por sua cabeça e apontou para a escrivaninha.

- Gostaria de comer um pedaço de bolo de aniversário? Ele estreitou os olhos, como se ela tivesse lhe oferecido algo obsceno.

- Bolo de aniversário? De quem? Seu? Lisi assentiu.

- Sim, meu. Está muito bom, embora doce demais pa ra o meu gosto. Mas os bolos de aniversário devem ser assim, não acha? - Ela estava ciente de que tagarelava sem parar e que seu nervosismo era evidente. A pergunta sutil nos olhos dele causava aquele efeito. - Não quer provar?

Havia algo sutil e sincero na ansiosa tagarelice de Lisi que o desarmava. Não que ele não notasse sua figura esguia, a pele alva e os cabelos escuros que lembravam os de Branca de Neve.

Lisi percebeu que ele hesitava.

- Por favor, não faça cerimônia - insistiu.

- Está bem, eu aceito. Muito obrigado.

Lisi estava ciente dos olhos intensamente verdes fixos nela enquanto cortava o bolo e colocava um pedaço no pratinho descartável.

- O último pedaço da Minnie - comentou ela, refe rindo-se à decoração do bolo. - Viu? Você ganhou a saia de bolinhas!

- Estou vendo... - murmurou ele. - Não acha que já passou da idade para ter um bolo da Minnie?

- Fiz vinte e dois - anunciou ela em resposta à per gunta que ele não fizera. - Mais ainda adoro os perso nagens da Disney.

Philip comeu uma garfada do bolo. Ela tinha razão. Estava mesmo uma delícia. Tentou se lembrar de quando fora a última vez que comera bolo de aniversário. Ou que comemorara um aniversário. Ou fosse o que fosse. Ulti mamente não havia muito o que comemorar.

Lisi esperou até vê-lo comer a última migalha do prato e decidiu mostrar o quanto era eficiente.

-Jonathan separou várias propriedades que julga que irão interessá-lo - disse, tentando distraí-lo. Acredito que ele não deve demorar, mas se estiver com pressa pos so levá-lo para ver as casas. - Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso esperançoso.- Sei que sou novata no ramo e que ainda tenho muito a aprender, mas ficarei feliz em ajudar.

Teria de deixar o escritório sem ninguém por alguns minutos, até que Jonathan retornasse do almoço.

Lisi o viu franzir as sobrancelhas e esperou não ter dado a impressão de ser do tipo oferecida.

Ela parecia doce e descomplicada... Philip estaria men tindo se dissesse que não queria, mas não podia ceder à tentação de passar algum tempo à sós com aquela garota.

- Por favor, não quero que se ofenda, mas Jonathan sabe que tipo de imóvel estou procurando. - Ele viu o sto dela entristecer e percebeu que ficara desapontada. Talvez na próxima vez.

Aquilo a alegrou consideravelmente, e mais tarde, quan do Jonathan retornou sozinho, Lisi começou a interrogá lo, tentando parecer casual.

- O sr. Caprice parece ser uma boa pessoa - comentou. - Boa pessoa? Hum! Frio e insensível, eu diria. Ele acaba de fazer um excelente negócio. Adquiriu uma pro priedade para um de seus clientes estrangeiros, e a um preço vantajoso! Mas eu sei como ele conseguiu isso.

- Talvez ele seja apenas um bom negociante - Lisi sugeriu, serenamente.

Jonathan franziu a testa.

- Está querendo dizer que eu não sou?

Não! Longe de mim dizer isso! - Lisi olhou por sobre o ombro. - De qualquer modo, não foi tão abaixo do preço do mercado, foi?

- Tem razão. Não foi. - Jonathan suspirou. - Se ele não tivesse suspeitado que os donos estavam desespera dos para vender a casa, nós poderíamos ter estendido as negociações até chegarmos ao preço ideal.

-Julguei que era uma regra no ramo imobiliário man ter o proprietário fora da negociação com o comprador sempre que possível.

- Só que era uma proprietária. Bastou pôr os olhos nele para se derreter toda e se oferecer para levá-lo para conhecer a casa. Depois disso, ele a tinha comendo na sua mão.

Aquilo seria frieza ou tino comercial? De qualquer modo, não fora nenhuma surpresa, Lisi pensou. Aquele ho mem poderia ter qualquer mulher comendo em sua mão. - Como ele é como pessoa?

Jonathan deu de ombros.

- Quem pode saber? Philip Caprice esconde bem o jogo. Negocio com ele há anos e nada sei a seu respeito... Além dos óbvios atributos de ser rico, charmoso e irre sistível, concluiu Lisi, e tratou de tirá-lo da mente.

Até ele tornar a aparecer.

Jonathan não se encontrava na sala quando Lisi levan tou a cabeça e deparou com aquela figura alta e impo nente parada à porta. Seu coração disparou. Em seguida franziu as sobrancelhas, chocada com as linhas profundas que marcavam seu rosto. Ali estava um homem que exigia demais de si mesmo, concluiu.

Philip entrou no escritório e a primeira coisa que viu foi a Branca de Neve sentada à mesa e sorrindo para ele. E então se deu conta de que nem mesmo sabia o nome dela.

- Olá, sr. Caprice! - Lisi o saudou, calorosamente. Ele sorriu de volta, relutante, mas havia algo naquela garota que o fazia querer sorrir.

- Creio que após termos partilhado aquele delicioso bolo de aniversário, nos tornamos íntimos o suficiente pa ra nos tratarmos pelo primeiro nome. Só que estou com um problema: ainda não sei o seu.

- É Lisi, diminutivo de Elisabeth. Elisabeth Vaughan. Bonito nome, pensou ele, e a pergunta que fez a seguir não estava programada.

- E então, Lisi Vaughan? Está disposta a me levar para ver aquela propriedade como prometeu?

Ela engoliu em seco, o coração disparando. - Quer que eu o leve? Tem certeza?

- Se confia em si mesma para fazer isso...

Ela sabia que ser confiante era o nome do jogo, parti cularmente para quem trabalhava com vendas. Abriu um doce sorriso.

Oh, sim. Estou muito confiante! Mas só se Jonathan permitir.

- Ele permitirá, tenho certeza.

Jonathan não diria não ao seu melhor cliente.

-Sim, claro. Ela pode ir... - concordou ele. - Vamos lançá-la como a mais nova de nossas corretoras.

A visita à residência foi um verdadeiro fracasso, pelo menos do ponto de vista de Philip.

- Supervalorização. Não sei como as pessoas têm o descaramento de pedir tão alto, e sem levar em conta o estado lamentável em que se encontram os imóveis! - queixou-se ele. - E o que fizeram com o pobre jardim! E a garagem que mandaram construir? Lamentável!

- Então, não gostou da casa?

Ele virou a cabeça e riu ao ver sua expressão.

- Oh, quanta perspicácia - murmurou, com sarcas mo. - Você tem mesmo um grande futuro como corretora de imóveis, Lisi - acrescentou ele, inesperadamente. - Acha mesmo?

Acho.

Estrategicamente, ela deixara a imensa garagem para o final, chamando sua atenção para os melhores pontos da casa, mas sem deixá-lo perceber que era intencional.

Ela era tagarela, mas não intrusa, bonita, ainda que não fosse inconseqüente, do tipo que se atirava para os homens. Melhor dizendo, ela era como um copo de água refrescante no final de um dia quente de verão.

Philip suspirou. Atualmente, as únicas mulheres que ele encontrava eram as enfermeiras, e em serviço. Não que ele andasse atrás delas, claro que não, não com Carla naquele leito e tão... tão...

Ele estremeceu e mudou a marcha do carro mais agres sivamente do que pretendia.

- É uma pena, mas por enquanto, não há nada que possa interessá-lo - dizia Lisi. - Mas prometo que fica rei atenta. Você verá que logo acabaremos encontrando a casa de seus sonhos.

Philip a fitou.

- Você acredita que ela exista?

Lisi pensou na casa de sua mãe e sorriu sonhadora. - Acredito.

Ele também sorriu, mas o sorriso apagou-se quando seu olhar se desviou para as pernas longas e bem tornea das. Respirou aliviado ao avistar a entrada da cidade adiante.

Levou-a diretamente para o escritório.

- Obrigada... - Lisi sorriu ao abrir a porta do veículo. - Foi um prazer ajudá-lo. Espero que tenhamos mais sorte da próxima vez.

- Sou eu que agradeço - ele falou com voz grave.

E afastou-se com o carro mal ela fechou a porta atrás de si. Preferia não vê-Ia caminhar tão jovem e confiante para o escritório, com os seios fartos delineados sob o ma cio suéter azul.

Lisi viu Philip sete, talvez oito vezes, depois daquele dia, em bases profissionais. Algumas vezes Jonathan o acompanhava em visita às residências, porém, na maio ria, era ela quem ia. E assim, aos poucos aprendeu a co nhecer o gosto dele, mais do que Jonathan conhecia.

Várias vezes Lisi rejeitou mentalmente uma proprie dade sem vê-Ia, baseando-se nos detalhes. Certa vez, uma das residências a agradou bastante, e telefonou a Philip sugerindo que fosse conhecê-la.

- Você gostou da casa? - ele quis saber. Lisi hesitou, insegura.

- Gostou, Lisi?

- Pensando bem, não creio que seja o que está procu rando, mas não custa olhar.

- Então não vamos perder tempo indo vê-Ia - Philip falou, e desligou em seguida, deixando-a a se perguntar por que fora tão tola. Por que não dissera a ele que a residência era fantástica e que tinha tudo para agradá-lo? Pura insegurança.

Lisi o adorava, apesar de sua distância emocional, mas mantinha seus sentimentos escondidos de todos, até mes mo de sua mãe. E especialmente dele próprio. Talvez es tivesse ciente de que apaixonar-se por Philip Caprice se ria loucura, além de não ser profissional.

- Mas aguardava ansiosamente por suas visitas, que aos poucos se tornaram a única alegria de sua vida. Casual mente, ela folhava a agenda de compromissos para ver quando ele viria, embora cuidasse para que não parecesse muito óbvio.

Até que, em uma gloriosa tarde de primavera, Philip chegou no escritório sem sua costumeira expressão fecha da. Havia afrouxado a gravata e parecia estar bem-hu morado, embora nem sonhasse em perguntar a ele o que estava acontecendo. Não era desse modo que o relaciona mento deles funcionava. Falavam apenas sobre imóveis, juros e tendências do mercado.

- Como vai, Philip. - Lisi sorriu.

Ele olhou-a e sorriu de volta. Carla movera os dedos na noite anterior. Os médicos estavam cautelosos, porém otimistas, e pela primeira vez, desde o acidente, Philip dormira uma noite inteira sem acordar. Pela manhã, le vantara sem o habitual nó de tensão no estômago.

- Olá, Lisi. O que você tem para mim?

- Tenho algo para mostrar. Espero que você goste. A casa que ela o levou para conhecer era tão perfeita quanto uma casa podia ser. Lisi nunca vira Philip tão entusiasmado, e a oferta que ele fez, mais generosa que de costume, foi imediatamente aceita.

Eram seis horas quando Philip a levou de volta a Lan gley. As árvores nas margens da estrada sombreavam o magnífico fim de tarde. Ele suspirou. Primavera... Tempo de recomeçar. Rezou para que os sinais não fossem enga nadores, e que de fato houvesse um novo começo para Carla.

Lisi ouviu-o suspirar e viu seu olhar sombrio.

- Este lugar é muito bonito nesta época do ano, não acha? - perguntou, mais para tirá-lo daqueles pensa mentos que o atormentavam.

Philip virou a cabeça para fitá-la.

Gostava dela. Era eficiente, agradável e não fazia per guntas. Com Lisi ele podia relaxar. Tentou lembrar-se da última vez em que se sentira tão relaxado. Verdadeira mente relaxado.

- Estou com vontade de comemorar o excelente negó cio que fizemos - disse sem pensar.

- O negócio que fez de fato merece uma comemoração. Além disso, um drinque não fará mal a ninguém. - Lisi prendeu o fôlego enquanto aguardava pela resposta.

- Tem razão. Aonde podemos ir?

- Há o pub e o bar do hotel, ambos são excelentes. - Ah, claro - ele comentou, pensativo. Talvez fosse melhor irmos ao pub - Estou hospedado no hotel. Via jarei amanhã cedo de volta a Londres.

- Preciso apenas ligar para casa e avisar minha mãe que chegarei mais tarde.

Ele a fitou com ar de espanto. - Mora com sua mãe?

Lisi riu da expressão de Philip. Ele sabia bem pouco a seu respeito.

- Sim-, moro.

- Isso não é muito comum na sua idade.

- Tem razão, mas minha mãe e eu nos damos muito bem. - Não era necessário dizer que com o salário que recebia ela não poderia se dar ao luxo de morar sozinha.

Ficaram um longo tempo no pub, tomando vinho e con versando. De repente, Lisi se deu conta de que havia be bido o vinho mais depressa do que deveria.

Philip viu seu copo vazio e ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Quer mais?

- Sim, por favor... - ela aceitou automaticamente, observando deslumbrada enquanto ele ia até o balcão pe dir mais uma taça.

Lisi lhe contou alguns episódios sobre a vida no vilarejo, e quando ele sorriu, aquele sorriso lento e sensual, ela sentiu como se tivesse ganhado um prêmio valioso. No ambiente acolhedor do bar, Lisi falava animada mente, e Philip se deu conta de que estavam ficando à vontade demais um com o outro. Olhou para o relógio. -Acho que é hora de irmos - disse, ao notar seu rosto vermelho. - Tudo bem com você?

Ela assentiu, embora permitisse que sua visão come çava a ficar nebulosa.

- Sim, tudo... - Mas ao verificar as horas no relógio ela percebeu que bebera demais, num curto espaço de tempo. -Apenas um pouco zonza. Não estou acostumada a beber.

- Comeu alguma coisa?

- Não.

Philip se reprovou. Não devia ter permitido que ela bebesse tanto vinho. Estava muito pálida, e meio zonza, não podia mandá-la para casa naquele estado.

- Vamos sair daqui. Vou levá-la para comer alguma coisa, para absorver esse álcool.

Lisi segurou a mão que ele estendia e permitiu que a conduzisse à saída. Lá fora, o ar fresco a atingiu como uma marreta. Cambaleou contra ele, dando uma risadinha.

Philip a fitou com seriedade. Ela precisava comer e ele precisava se cuidar. 0 que menos precisava agora era ter uma jovem e bela mulher roçando suas deliciosas curvas nele.

Quando chegaram ao hotel, Lisi estava muito pálida e Philip percebeu que tinha um problema nas mãos. Não podia mandá-la de volta para casa, tampouco poderia le vá-la para comer em um restaurante no estado em que se encontrava.

- Você precisa é de uma boa cama - afirmou. Lisi nunca ouvira um sugestão mais agradável, - Oh, sim, por favor...

- Espere aqui; enquanto vou pegar a chave. - Philip sentiu-se aliviado ao ver que não havia ninguém no saguão além do recepcionista, que era treinado para nada ver.

Lisi o seguiu escada acima, caminhando com exagerada cautela. Não estava bêbada, disse a si mesma, claro que não!

Philip abriu a porta da suíte e a fez entrar, perguntan do-se como entrara naquela situação que poderia ser in terpretada por alguém de fora como tentativa de sedução. Embora nada poderia estar mais perto da verdade.

Ele desviou os olhos quando ela jogou-se na cama como uma boneca de trapos.

- Não acha melhor tirar os sapatos?

O álcool a fazia esquecer a inibição, porque ela tornou a dar uma risadinha enquanto atendia o pedido dele, fi tando-o por entre as pálpebras semi-cerradas e pensando no quanto ele estava bonito.

Lisi remexeu-se e por fim se deitou de costas, com os braços estendidos acima da cabeça e suspirando profun damente. Vê-Ia deitada ali, em total abandono, era de mais para Philip suportar.

- Tente dormir um pouco. Eu a acordarei e a farei comer um pouco. A levarei para casa em seguida. Falando assim, ele fazia com que ela parecesse um cão zinho abandonado, pensou Lisi. Porém sua indignação en fraqueceu enquanto um sono delicioso a dominava. Sentado no bar, tomando café, Philip se perguntava se não seria melhor ligar para o hospital, em Somerset. Tal vez mais tarde, depois que Lisi tivesse ido embora. Ele queria que ela fosse embora.

Moveu-se desconfortavelmente na banqueta do bar. Es tava precisando de um bom banho frio. Esperou que se passassem duas horas e então pediu um bife com fritas para levar para Lisí.

- E um bule de café forte - acrescentou soturnamente. Quando entrou no quarto, carregando a bandeja, seu fôlego ficou preso na garganta.

Lisi estava nua. Em sua cama.

Os braços estavam levantados acima da cabeça, e parte do lençol escorregara, revelando um dos seios perfeitos, alvo e farto, as longas pernas moldadas pelo lençol, e as -' roupas espalhadas pelo chão perto da cama.

Philip quase derrubou a bandeja.

Seu coração batia na garganta quando ele, com mãos trêmulas, depositou a bandeja sobre a mesinha. Aproxi mou-se da cama, tentando usar a raiva para sufocar o desejo esmagador que sentia de juntar-se a ela na cama.

Estendeu a mão para sacudi-Ia pelo ombro, mas seus dedos irresistivelmente procuraram os seios dela, e ficou horrorizado quando, como por vontade própria, começa ram a acariciar os pequenos círculos rosados. Os mamilos enrijeceram sob seu toque.

- Oh! - Ela suspirou.

Com os olhos fechados, Lisi contorceu-se de prazer sob o lençol. Com um esforço supremo, ele afastou a mão e sacudiu Lisi pelo ombro.

- Lisi! - ordenou, furioso. - Lisi, acorde!

Ela abriu os olhos e o fitou com ar de perplexidade. Levou um segundo ou dois para começar a raciocinar. Uma cama estranha.

Um quarto de hotel. Um drinque...

- Oh, droga!

Ela sentou-se na cama e percebeu que não estava usan do nada sobre o corpo e que Philip olhava fixamente para seus seios nus.

- Vista alguma coisa! - ordenou ele. Ela ainda estava zonza de sono.

- Onde estão minhas roupas?

- Como vou saber? Não fui eu quem as tirou!

Lisi corou quando lembranças vagas surgiram em sua mente. Sentira tanto calor que se despira, largando as roupas no chão com abandono. Envergonhada, à medida que a consciência retornava, inclinou-se para a lateral da cama para recolhê-las. O movimento fez seus seios balançarem.

De repente, Philip se sentiu completamente perdido. Deu um passo à frente e puxou-a bruscamente contra si. Antes que tivesse tempo de avaliar a própria reação, bei jou-a vorazmente.

Lisi mal acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Quando a boca de Philip apossou-se da sua, ela sentiu-se perdida, navegando num mar de fortes emoções. Os lábios dele eram suaves porém firmes, fundindo-se aos dela com uma paixão arrebatadora.

Seu coração parecia querer saltar do peito. Aquele mo mento era a realização de seus sonhos. Nos braços de Philip, sendo beijada por ele!

- Quer que eu tire a roupa também, Lisi?- perguntou ele, com uma voz tão rouca e sensual que ela se sentiu desfalecer.

- Quero... - ela murmurou, fraca de desejo.

Philip começou a desabotoar a camisa, e Lisi apressou se a ajudá-lo, revelando o tórax firme. Indolentemente ela percorreu os dedos sobre os pêlos escuros, sentindo-o estremecer, adorando saber que tinha o poder de fazer aquele homem bonito responder tão passionalmente a seu toque.

Philip tornou a beijá-la. Lisi entreabriu os lábios, e ele penetrou-os com a língua, deslizando-a por sua boca. Su gou sua respiração, enchendo-lhe os pulmões com seu do ce hálito.

Lisi abraçou-o com mais força, e ele sentiu a firmeza dos seios fartos contra seu peito. Quando os cobriu com as mãos, ela gemeu de prazer. Parecia que adquiriam vida própria, avolumando-se sob o contato.

Percorreu o polegar sobre um dos mamilos, que se re tesou. Lisi arqueou o corpo para trás, gemepdo alto. Sem desviar os olhos daquela figura sensual, terminou de tirar a camisa.

Ela não demonstrou embaraço quando ele tirou a calça e a última peça de roupa, exibindo o corpo nu para ela. ff símbolo de sua virilidade prendeu o olhar de Lisi, dei xando-o ainda mais excitado. Ela o atiçava com o aban dono de sua atitude. Mas Philip não estava de todo sur preso. Pressentira a sensualidade latente naquela bela mulher desde que a conhecera.

Enquanto ele a observava, Lisi estendeu os braços em sua direção.

- Venha...

Philip se ajoelhou ao seu lado, abraçando-a, por um mo mento sufocado de emoção por estar prestes a possuir a mulher que tanto desejava. Nunca na vida conhecera uma mulher mais espontânea em relação ao próprio desejo.

A necessidade de possuí-Ia era premente. Debruçou-se sobre ela, pressionando-a na cama, enquanto voltava a beijar-lhe os seios.

Os dedos de Philip sobre a pele delicada pareciam mar cá-la como ferro em brasa. Os lábios dele eram mágicos, os beijos quentes e vorazes, fazendo-a querer mais. Lisi não sabia o que esperar a seguir.

Prendeu a respiração quando os dedos dele desceram até o interior de suas coxas. Quando penetraram em sua carne, ela gritou, arqueando o corpo, convidativa, enquan to um intenso desejo a percorria. Quando Philip afastou os lábios dos dela, sua voz soou rouca e ofegante.

- Eu te quero, Lisi - sussurrou. - Também te quero...

- Agora? - ele provocou.

Aquelas palavras a fizeram delirar. Não havia neces sidade de prolongar aquele doce tormento, estava pronta. E muito, muito desejosa. Entrelaçou os dedos na nuca de Philip e o fitou, convidativa.

- Estamos esperando o quê?

Lisi ofereceu sua boca. Philip puxou-a, moldando seu corpo delicado aos contornos musculosos do dele. A única resposta de Lisi foi um gemido profundo ao se agarrar a ele numa necessidade crescente de entregar-se. Os movimentos dos dedos de Philip a deixavam enloquecida, fa zendo-a compreender que o centro de todas aquelas sen sações eróticas estava ali, onde ele tocava.

Por instinto, Lisi afastou mais as pernas, convidando-o a continuar. Desejava o que estava para acontecer mais do que tudo que desejara na vida até então. Entretanto, sabia que simples palavras não explicariam como se sen tia em relação a Philip e ao modo como ele a despertava para o prazer físico. Apenas podia mostrar-lhe isso com seu corpo.

Philip compreendeu que o momento chegara. Não pre cisava mais esperar. Sabia que Lisi estava pronta para recebê-lo, ao senti-Ia tão excitada e predisposta aos seus toques.

Erguendo-se sobre ela, posicionou-se entre suas coxas e pôde senti-Ia estremecer ao tocar o centro de sua femi lidade. Os olhos dela o procuraram, escuros de desejo. Nenhuma sombra de hesitação lhe turvava o semblante. Philip tentou prolongar ao máximo aqueles momentos de prazer antes de penetrá-la vigorosamente. Um grito aba fado escapou de sua garganta.

Lisi prendeu o fôlego ante o indescritível deleite que a dominou. Philip estremeceu por cima de seu corpo, inca paz de dominar-se. Por instinto, começou a mover-se no mesmo ritmo que ele.

- Lisi! - Ele gemeu. - Esqueci-me da... proteção... - Está tudo bem - sussurrou ela, achando que mor reria se ele não fosse até o fim. - Estamos seguros.

- Tem certeza?

Ela assentiu. Claro que estava. - Eu quero você...

- Lisi...

E então, ambos de transformaram em um só ser.

Lisi permaneceu sob o peso de Philip, abraçando-o com força, saboreando aquele momento. O que acabara de acontecer a transformara para sempre. Jamais voltaria a ser capaz de ver aquele homem sem se lembrar da in crível experiência que compartilharam. Philip a fizera mulher em todos os sentidos.

Com um sorriso saciado, ela levantou a cabeça para beijá-lo, mas ele virou-se, como se seus lábios contivessem veneno. Então afastou-se dela, permanecendo no outro lado da cama.

0 coração de Lisi se apertou. Talvez ele estivesse can sado. Parecia cansado. Deixaria que dormisse e então mais tarde ele a procuraria e...

Ela percebeu o movimento e virou a cabeça para olhar. Philip saíra da cama e procurava suas roupas.

- Philip? - Ele não podia estar de partida. Não podia! Ele terminou de abotoar a camisa antes de virar-se, e quando fez isso, seu rosto estava frio e inexpressivo.

- O que foi?

- Por que está se vestindo? Vai embora?

Philip estava desgostoso consigo mesmo, com sua falta de controle, contraiu os lábios.

- Vou.

Ela o fitou sem conseguir entender. - Mas por quê? Precisa ir?

Magoava dizer aquilo, provavelmente mais do que a magoaria ouvir.

-'Preciso. Sou casado - disse, com toda a frieza. Então pegou o paletó, a mala que não chegara a abrir e saiu da suíte, sem olhar para trás.

Lisi não tornou a vê-lo depois disso.

Capítulo 4

Philip passou a noite insone, virando-se in quieto na cama, pensando em Lisi e no efeito que lhe causara tornar a vê-Ia depois de tanto tem po. Não parara para pensar antes de decidir ir para Lan gley. Simplesmente pegara o carro e partira, guiado por uma necessidade imperiosa de colocar um ponto final na quela lamentável situação com Lisi, para que pudesse es quecê-la... De uma vez por todas.

Só não pensara em como reagiria ao tornar a vê-Ia. Parte dele julgara que talvez ela tivesse se estabelecido, que se casara e tivesse filhos. Para seu espanto, ela con tinuava trabalhando no mesmo lugar, e solteira.

Ao revê-Ia fora surpreendido por uma emoção avassa ladora. Ainda desejava aquela mulher, desejava muito, e a julgar pelas reações dela, o sentimento era recíproco.

Devia a ela uma explicação. Não teria sossego enquan to não fizesse isso. Lisi precisava saber por que, após te rem feito amor de modo tão intenso, ele simplesmente a deixara, sem nem sequer um adeus.

Olhou para o relógio. Era cedo ainda. Tomou banho, vestiu-se e tomou café antes de ligar o computador e ve rificar os, e-mails. Mas olhou com desinteresse para as mensagens e foi para a janela, para observar o céu cin zento de inverno.

Logo que o escritório da imobiliária abrisse, ele iria vê-Ia. E contaria a ela.

Marian Reece levantou a cabeça quando a porta do es critório se abriu, anunciando a chegada do mesmo homem alto, bonito e bem vestido que estivera com Lisi no dia anterior.

Ela sorriu.

- Bom dia! Sr. Caprice, não é mesmo? Philip assentiu e forçou um sorriso.

- Sim. Philip Caprice. - Ele olhou ou redor. - Lisi está?

Marian balançou a cabeça.

-Oh, não! Está de folga hoje, por causa do Natal. Você entende... Ela... - Marian hesitou antes de continuar: - Mas estou certa de que poderei ajudá-lo.

Ele a fitou inexpressivamente. Ajudar?

- Não disse que está interessado em comprar uma casa nesta região? Temos algumas que talvez o interessem. Philip estreitou os olhos. Estava? A verdade não era muito mais complexa do que isso? Costumava ir a Lan gley a negócios, mas dessa vez uma outra coisa, um sonho o impelira até ali. Queria ver se Lisi Vaughan ainda es tava na área. E ela estava, embora uma parte dele dese jasse que não estivesse.

- Ah, sim. É verdade. Se me der o endereço, darei uma olhada nelas.

- Claro. - Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso caloroso. - Pre ciso saber apenas qual é a faixa de preço que procura. Ele mencionou um valor e Marian de imediato esten deu a mão para um maço de papéis sobre a mesa, separou alguns e os estendeu a ele.

Philip olhou para os papéis com desinteresse.

- A propriedade mais atraente que temos em nossos arquivos é a The Old Rectory - disse Marian, olhando para ele com expectativa. - É uma belíssima casa antiga, com uma riqueza de detalhes de arquitetura, embora de va precisar de uma reforma considerável.

Philip assentiu e sorriu impaciente, ansioso para sair dali.

- Escute... preciso ver Lisi. Pode me dar o endereço dela?

Marian hesitou.

- Não estou certa se devo. Não sei se ela vai gostar. Philip a fitou, imperturbável.

- Entendo... Mas se não me der o endereço, terei de descobrir sozinho, e estarei desperdiçando o tempo que tenho para conhecer os imóveis.

Houve uma longa pausa, enquanto Marian considerava o argumento dele. Por fim assentiu.

- O endereço é Cherry Tree Cottage, na Millbank La ne. Não é difícil chegar lá.

Ele dobrou os papéis e colocou-os dentro do bolso da jaqueta.

- Obrigado.

Marian o fitou ansiosamente.

- Não sei se fiz bem em lhe dar o endereço. Philip sorriu.

- Bem, de um modo ou de outro, eu descobriria.

Lisi estava às voltas com o bolo de aniversário de Tim quando bateram na porta. Ela suspirou. O que menos precisava naquele momento era ser interrompida! Tinha milhões de coisas para fazer antes da festa de Tim, quan do a casa seria invadida por cinco de seus amigos, e ela ficaria ocupada tentando evitar que os seis garotos des truíssem o que estivesse ao alcance de suas pequenas mãos.

Limpou as mãos e foi atender, deparando-se com Philip parado à soleira.

Seu coração deu um salto, e ela foi invadida por um misto de forte emoção e cautela. Ele ficava lindo de roupa esporte, a calça jeans realçava as pernas longas e mus culosas, e o suéter cinza parecia lançar um reflexo meio misterioso nos olhos dele. A jaqueta de couro sobre o sué er acentuava seu charme esmagador.

Lisi pensou em Tim, na saleta, assistindo a um desenho animado na televisão, e alarmou-se.

- Olá, Philip. Que surpresa - disse, aparentando toda a calma do mundo.

- Você certamente não esperava que eu fosse embora sem tornar a vê-Ia. Precisamos conversar.

- Receio que o momento não seja conveniente. Além disso, não tenho nada para falar com você.

- Mas eu tenho muito para dizer a você - retrucou ele com firmeza.

Philip deixou que seu olhar a percorresse. Os cabelos escuros estavam amarrados atrás da nuca em um rabo de-cavalo que lhe chegava ao meio das costas, e ela usava uma calça larga de moleton e um suéter macio que aderia aos contornos de seus seios. Tinha o rosto sujo de farinha, nas mesmo assim estava arrasadoramente bonita.

- Estava na cozinha?

- Estou na cozinha. E muito ocupada.

- Mãe!

Lisi gelou quando Philip a fitou com ar indagador. - Mamãe!

No mesmo instante um menino que parecia uma versão menor e masculina de Lisi apareceu na sala e olhou com curiosidade para o estranho parado na porta.

- Oi!

Lisi sempre se orgulhara do temperamento sociável do filho, e o criava para ter confiança em si mesmo, mas naquele momento desesperou-se. Preferia que ele fosse tímido e desse meia-volta, como faria a maioria dos ga rotos de sua idade.

- Preciso voltar aos meus afazeres, Philip. Como pode ver, estou bastante ocupada.

Ele a ignorou e olhou com interesse para o garotinho. - Oi... Como você se chama? - perguntou.

- Tim. Hoje é meu aniversário. Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Philip, sou amigo de sua mãe. - Você é namorado dela?

Uma expressão de frio desdém surgiu no rosto de Phi lip. Lisi estremeceu.

- Sua mãe tem muitos namorados? - ele perguntou, casualmente.

- Tim - disse Lisi, em tom de repreensão. - Você não estava assistindo àquele desenho que tanto gosta...

- Mas, mamãe...

- Então vá acabar de assistir querido? E pode comer um biscoito da lata, mas só um. Mamãe irá vê-lo em um minuto.

Lisi ficou grata pela inspiração de sugerir a Tim que co messe um biscoito. Aquilo distraiu a atenção do garoto, que olhou para Philip uma última vez antes de sair correndo.

Lisi tentou sustentar o olhar de censura de Philip.

- Hoje é aniversário dele, e estou ocupada organizando...

- Então foi por isso que você precisou avisar sua mãe? - observou ele suavemente.

Lisi franziu a testa. - Como assim?

- Naquela noite... fiquei me perguntando por que você precisaria avisar sua mãe que chegaria mais tarde, quan do supostamente íamos apenas tomar um drinque. Ima gino agora que ela estivesse tomando conta de seu filho.

Lisi demorou apenas alguns segundos para entender a que ele se referia. Tim era uma criança alta para a idade, como Marian dissera, e parecia mais velho que seus três anos. Com isso, Philip nem de longe suspeitava que pu desse ser seu filho.

Que Deus a perdoasse, Lisi pensou. Mas era um segre do que ela precisava guardar, pelo bem de todos. Philip a odiava e nunca escondera isso. Que bem faria a qual quer um deles Philip saber a verdade?

- Eu... sempre avisava minha mãe quando me demora va, para que não se preocupasse - ela respondeu evasiva. Aquilo os deixava quites, refletiu Philip. Em nenhum momento mencionou a Lisi a existência de Carla, entre a vida e a morte, naquele leito de hospital. Mas Lisi tam bém tinha um segredo. Tinha um filho e não lhe contara. Quem mais ela teria?, perguntou-se.

- E o que houve com o pai do garoto? Ainda estavam juntos quando você tirou as roupas e atirou-se nua em minha cama?

- Como se atreve a dizer isso?

-É uma simples pergunta, não estou afirmando nada. Lisi olhou em direção à porta da saleta de televisão. - Fale mais baixo! - exigiu, antes de voltar a fitar os olhos frios. - Qual é o objetivo de tudo isso? Você sempre fez questão de deixar claro o que pensava de mim. Não existe nada entre nós, e nunca houve, além de uma 'noite de loucura, e ambos sabemos disso. Agora, se não se importa, estou muito ocupada.

Philip virou-se para ir embora. Não fazia parte de sua natureza alimentar falsas esperanças, acreditando que sua atitude naquela noite fora única, que algo nele a fi zera agir daquele modo, que ele a transformara naquela mulher selvagem e despudorada em sua cama.

E durante todo o tempo ela tinha um filho com outro homem. Philip suspirou. Aquela era uma conseqüência dos tempos modernos e não deveria se sentir tão desa pontado.

- Adeus, Philip - disse ela, com voz trêmula. Philip virou-se e olhou dentro dos olhos dela, e uma espécie de sexto sentido o alertou de que alguma coisa não se encaixava. Lisi estava tensa. Nervosa. Mais ner vosa do que tinha direito de estar, e ele se perguntou qual a razão daquilo.

Ela começava a fechar a porta quando ele a chamou. Espere!

Havia algo tão imperioso em seu comando que, instin tivamente, Lisi obedeceu.

- O que é agora?

- Você não disse quantos anos seu filho está fazendo.

Lisi sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias, mas manteve a voz calma.

- Você não perguntou.

- Estou perguntando agora.

Milhares de pensamentos rodaram na cabeça de Lisi. Poderia mentir a Philip? Ele acreditaria se dissesse que Tim estava completando quatro anos? Seria aceitável, já que a maioria das pessoas pensava que ele era mais velho.

Mas sua hesitação, bem como a palidez de seu rosto, revelaram a Philip tudo o que ele queria saber.

- Ele é meu filho, não é, Lisi?

Se ela julgava que tornar a vê-lo seria um pesadelo, então estava sendo o pior de todos. Ela o fitou.

- Philip...

- É ou não é?

Ela apoiou-se na porta, então assentiu. - Diga, Lisi. Diga, eu quero ouvir!

- Tim é seu filho - ela admitiu, e encolheu-se vendo a fúria em seus olhos.

Por diversas vezes ela visualizara mentalmente aquela cena. Philip surgindo diante dela, como em um passe de mágica, e ela lhe contando sobre Tim. Mas nunca imagi nara ver nos olhos dele tamanho desprezo.

- Agora você já sabe. Pode ir embora - sussurrou, fraca. - Por favor, vá.

- Não vou a lugar algum. Não sairei daqui enquanto não souber de tudo.

- Philip... eu... Por favor, vamos conversar em outra hora. - Lisi olhou novamente na direção da saleta.

- A que horas a festa vai terminar? - Creio que por volta das seis.

- E a que horas ele vai dormir?

- Tim na certa ficará cansado com toda a excitação. Pretendo colocá-lo na cama às sete.

- Voltarei às sete então. Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não podemos deixar para amanhã?

- Não, Lisi. Essa conversa já está atrasada pelo menos três anos. Não pode me pedir para esperar mais.

- Está bem - ela concordou finalmente. - Venha à noite, então.

Philip assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e virou-se para ir embora, sem olhar para trás. Lisi fechou a porta antes de ele chegar à calçada. Olhou para as próprias mãos trêmulas.

Esperou até se acalmar, mas ao passar pelo espelho viu o quanto estava pálida e que seus olhos pareciam assustados, como os de um animal encurralado.

Forçou-se a sorrir antes de abrir a porta da saleta, onde seu filho assistia à televisão. Tim virou a cabeça para fitá-la, os olhos estreitados, e Lisi o fitou com increduli dade. Os olhos dele podiam ser da cor dos dela, mas a expressão era a mesma dos de Philip. Como não percebera aquilo antes?

- Mamãe... quem era aquele homem? - Tim perguntou.

- Oh, apenas um amigo, meu bem - respondeu ela, ,tentando impor um tom alegre à voz. - Um amigo da mamãe.

Lisi abraçou o filho, mas as palavras soaram vazias a seus ouvidos.

Capítulo 5

As horas custavam a passar enquanto Phi lip esperava. Sentia como se toda a sua vida tivesse sido alterada, irrevogavelmente.

Procurou trabalhar um pouco, para se distrair. Enviou faxes para os Estados Unidos. Respondeu alguns e-mails. Fez telefonemas para seu escritório em Londres, conver sou com sua equipe de trabalho... Tudo parecia normal.

Philip não se sentia normal. Acabava de descobrir que tinha um filho e sabia que teria de negociar seus direitos de pai. Quer Lisi Vaughan gostasse quer não.

Deliberadamente afastou-a dos pensamentos. Não que ria pensar nela, porque aumentava sua raiva, e sentir raiva não o ajudaria a chegar a um acordo amigável.

Quando começou a anoitecer, ele decidiu sair do hotel para caminhar até a casa de Lisi. Olhou para as pesadas nuvens cinzentas no céu, imaginando se de fato cairia toda aquela neve que a meteorologia anunciara.

Às sete em ponto ele batia na porta da casa de Lisi. Ela-não atendeu de imediato, e Philip apertou os lábios. Se aquela feiticeira cheia de segredos julgava que se es condendo dentro de casa o faria desistir e ir embora, ela teria uma surpresa.

De repente a porta se abriu, e Philip não estava pre parado para o impacto de vê-la arrumada para a festa de aniversário, de vestido vermelho, sapatos da mesma cor e as lindas pernas envolvidas em meias de seda transparente. Ele nunca a vira usando vermelho, mas essa cor fora o pano de fundo para sua formosura enquanto ela permanecia deitada em completo abandono em sua cama. A lembrança fez o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias de Philip.

- Entre, por favor - ela convidou.

- Obrigado - respondeu ele, com um sorriso sarcástico. Lisi abriu bem a porta, recuando para o mais longe possível dele. Philip, no entanto, passou perto o suficiente para que ela pudesse sentir a fragrância de sua colônia pós-barba, uma sensual mistura almiscarada que deixou todos os sentidos dela em alerta.

Philip a seguiu até a sala de estar, onde os resíduos da festinha de aniversário ainda se encontravam espa lhados. Havia balões de gás por toda parte, alguns ainda pendurados, outros pelo chão, pedaços de papel de pre sente amassados, pratinhos descartáveis com restos de bolo e uma travessa de sanduíches intocada sobre a mesa forrada com papel crepom colorido.

Philip franziu as sobrancelhas.

- A criançada não estava com fome?

-Eles só comeram as batatinhas fritas que servi junto com os cachorros-quentes.

- Ah, sim. - Ele olhou novamente ao redor. - Fize ram uma boa bagunça, não?

Lisi sorriu, pensando que talvez houvesse, afinal, uma chance de serem civilizados um com o outro.

- Eu devia ter limpado tudo antes de você chegar, mas não tive tempo. Tim me pediu para ler uma história, de um dos livros que ganhou.

Ao mencionar o nome de Tim, ela o fez lembrar-se do motivo pelo qual estava ali.

- Entendo.

- Posso... Posso lhe servir um drinque? - Lisi se for çou a oferecer, embora Philip continuasse hostil. Preferi ria não tê-lo como inimigo.

- Sim, obrigado... mas primeiro eu quero vê-lo.

Lisi respirou fundo.

- Ele... acabou de adormecer. E se acordar?

- Não farei barulho. E qual é o problema se ele acordar?

- Você não entende nada de crianças, não é?

- Não, não entendo. Talvez porque até esta manhã eu não sabia que tinha uma.

- Vamos esperar só mais alguns minutos, até ele pe gar no sono - Lisi sugeriu, desesperada para mudar de assunto. - Ele pode se assustar se acordar e ver um estranho...

Philip riu com amargura.

- Um estranho no quarto? - completou, irônico. - Está querendo dizer que isso não acontece sempre? Aquele insulto, acrescentado a toda a tensão acumula da durante o dia, foi demais para Lisi. Sua mão atingiu o rosto dele com força.

Philip não reagiu. Ficou parado, olhando para ela, a expressão indecifrável.

- Sente-se melhor agora?

Lisi mordeu o lábio inferior, horrorizada. Nunca fizera aquele tipo de coisa na vida!

- O que acha?

Philip desviou-se. Não queria vê-la com aquele ar vul nerável e perdido. Queria fechar seu coração contra todas as emoções que ela lhe despertava.

- Você não iria querer ouvir o que eu acho - disse ele. - Aceito aquele drinque que me ofereceu. Nervosa, sem poder acreditar que era capaz de sobre viver a tanta tensão, Lisi foi para a cozinha e tirou uma garrafa de vinho da geladeira. Estendeu para ele a gar rafa fechada e depois dois copos.

- Pode se servir. Enquanto isso tentarei dar um jeito na sala.

Philip foi até a mesa para servir o vinho, mas seus olhos seguiam Lisi enquanto ela se movia pela sala, re colhendo o que estava sobre a mesa e depositando todo o lixo restante dentro de um enorme saco plástico.

Gostaria que ela fosse trocar aquele vestido pela calça de moleton que estava usando mais cedo. Aquela roupa a deixava esmagadoramente sedutora e despertava nele pensamentos estranhos, que o perturbavam. Estava ali para falar a respeito do filo deles, não para fantasiar sobre arrancar aquele vestido do corpo dela.

Lisi acendera a lareira e o reflexo das chamas tremu lava na sala. Sobre a mesa agora limpa ele a viu colocar um vaso de rosas vermelhas. Era uma cena deliciosamen te aconchegante.

Por fim, Lisi pegou o copo de vino que ele lhe estendeu e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado, desejando ter tido a opor tunidade de trocar aquele vestido que a deixava descon fortavelmente ciente da sensação de comichão nos seios. Como Philip conseguia causar aquele efeito simplesmente olhando para ela? Ela se pôs a girar o copo na mãos.

- A que devemos beber?

Ele a estudou por um longo momento. - Que tal à verdade?

Lisi tomou um gole do vinho e o calor do líquido come çou a afrouxar o nó de tensão que durante todo o dia estivera alojado na boca de seu estômago. Ela olhou para Philip.

- Você se considera o dono da verdade, não é? - re trucou ela, em tom de censura. - Por que acha que não procurei você quando descobri que estava grávida?

- O que se passa em sua cabeça é um mistério total pra mim - foi a resposta seca.

- Lembra-se da última coisa que me disse antes de ir embora? Eu perguntei por que você precisava ir e você respondeu que era casado! O que esperava que eu fizesse? Que fosse bater à sua porta, com uma barriga imensa, anunciando que você seria papai?

Philip não respondeu de imediato. Viajara até Langley para explicar a Lisi as circunstâncias que o haviam levado a se comportar daquela forma. E para. falar sobre Carla. Mas a descoberta de que existia uma criança alterara seus planos. Seriam muitas revelações para um dia só. E, no momento, Tim era a prioridade.

- Você poderia ter telefonado. Jonathan tinha o nú mero do meu telefone. Poderia ter ligado a qualquer hora.

- Philip, naquela noite, quando você foi embora, sua despedida não foi exatamente calorosa. Não fiquei com a impressão de que estaria interessado em receber notícias minhas.

Fora o desgosto, o arrependimento, pensou Philip com amargura, pela própria fraqueza e também pela intensi dade do prazer que experimentara nos braços dela.

Ele depositou o copo de vinho sobre a mesinha, os olhos brilhando acusadores.

- Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido. Em primeiro lu gar, você não deveria ter engravidado.

- Ah, não diga! - exclamou Lisi com ironia. - Eu não engravidei porque quis!

- Você me garantiu que estávamos seguros.

- Eu pensei que sim. Enganei-me. Acontece! Não fui a primeira nem a última - ela defendeu-se. - E estaria mentindo se dissesse que lamento. Não lamento nem um pouco, Tim é um tesouro precioso em minha vida.

- Ele se parece com você - disse Philip inespera damente.

- É o que todos dizem - concordou Lisi mais calma. - Ainda bem.

- Por quê? - indagou Philip, franzindo a testa.

- É melhor que se pareça comigo do que com um pai que preferiria que ele não tivesse nascido.

- Você não está entendendo, Lisi.

- Estou entendendo muito bem. Por você, ele não teria nascido.

- Ora, Lisi, por favor., que tipo de acusação é essa? Você mesma acabou de admitir que pensou que estivés semos seguros. Não foi uma gravidez planejada, mas as sim como você também não lamento! Caso contrário, por que eu estaria aqui? Poderia ter ignorado e ido embora, como você obviamente desejava que eu fizesse.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Sinceramente, não sei.

- Pois então eu lhe direi. - Ele inclinou-se para a frente na poltrona. - Não vem ao caso agora se quería mos ter um filho ou não, se a gravidez foi planejada ou não. O fato é que Tim está aqui. Ele existe, e é metade meu.

- Você não pode parti-lo em dois, como se fosse um bolo.

- Não se faça de tola, você entendeu. Ele é meu filho também, e quero vê-lo crescer - continuou Philip, com ternura na voz. - Quero vê-lo tornar-se homem. Quero influenciá-lo, ensiná-lo. Quero ser um pai para ele, em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Lisi engoliu em seco. Pelo jeito, ele não pretendia ver Tim apenas ocasionalmente. E ela lhe negara a convivên cia com o filho durante três anos...

Por outro lado, refletiu, Philip morava em Londres, e embora Langley não fosse tão distante da capital, ele era um homem ocupado e logo se cansaria das idas e vindas para ver o filho.

- Por favor, eu gostaria de vê-lo agora.

Dessa vez não havia como negar, mas foi com relutân cia que Lisi o levou até o quarto. Alguma coisa mudaria dali para frente. Desde que Tim nascera, havia sido ape nas ela e ele. Agora havia alguém mais, alguém que tam bém tinha direitos sobre o menino.

Um nó formou-se em sua garganta, mas ela procurou se conter.

Philip a observava através dos olhos estreitados. Aque le brilho intenso em seus olhos seriam lágrimas?

- Você está bem?

- Sim, estou. Por que não estaria?

- Está muito pálida.

- Sempre fui pálida, você sabe disso. - Pálida como Philip aceitou a xícara que ela lhe ofereceu, tomou um gole e sorriu.

- Gostoso - murmurou. - E então? Quantas pessoas sabem?

Lisi piscou, incrédula. - Sabem o quê?

- Que Tim é meu filho - disse ele, impaciente. - Quantos sabem do seu segredo tão bem guardado, pelo menos de mim?

- Ninguém. Não contei a ninguém.

- A ninguém?

-E por que eu deveria contar? O que as pessoas sabem sobre nós é que tivemos um relacionamento estritamente profissional. Ninguém soube que estive no seu quarto de hotel naquela noite. - Lisi fez uma pausa e acrescentou: - Contei apenas para minha mãe, antes de ela morrer.

- Ela ficou muito chocada?

Lisi deu de ombros.

- Um pouco, mas eu fiz com que parecesse... - Ela hesitou. - Fiz com que ela acreditasse que estávamos apaixonados.

E sua mãe, no leito de morte, pedira-lhe que o procu rasse. Mas Lisi não contara que Philip era casado.

Ele a fitou e sorriu.

- Meus pais gostarão de conhecê-lo - disse ele, per guntando-se como daria a notícia.

- Seus... pais?

- Sim, claro. Por que a surpresa?

- Eu... não sei. Não tinha pensado nisso.

- Tim agora também faz parte da minha vida, Lisi. Tenho uma família que gostará de conhecê-lo. Amigos também.

Namoradas também?, ela se perguntou. Uma que era especial para ele?

Ela levantou os olhos atormentados. - Você se casou novamente?

- Não.

Lisi sentiu um alívio inesperado invadir seu coração e no instante seguinte desprezou-se por isso.

- Quero que você diga a Tim quem eu sou, o mais breve possível - declarou Philip.

Lisi olhou-o boquiaberta. - Dizer a ele?

- Claro! Estou de volta, Lisi e pretendo assumir meu filho.

- Entendo...

Ele estreitou os olhos.

- O que planejava dizer a Tim sobre o pai? - Ele quis saber. - Se eu não tivesse aparecido?

- Para ser franca, não sei. Nunca parei para pensar nisso. Tim é muito novo ainda, e talvez, quando começas se a fazer perguntas, eu diria que me separei do pai dele antes de ele ter nascido, e que mais o vi. Ou talvez um dia eu decidisse contar a verdade a ele.

- Quando? Quando ele tivesse cinco anos? Seis? De zesseis?

- Quando eu julgasse ser a hora certa.

- Talvez esse dia jamais chegasse... Você achava que conseguiria me manter anônimo pelo resto da vida, fa zendo que com a pobre criança nunca soubesse quem era o pai?

Lisi viu a acusação nos olhos verdes e não pôde fingir, não quanto a isso.

- Eu não sei - sussurrou. Philip levantou-se.

- Bem, então converse com ele. E logo, seja de que modo for. Só quero que ele saiba!

Lisi assentiu. Queria que ele fosse embora logo e que não voltasse tão cedo.

- Quando tornaremos a vê-lo? Depois do Natal?

- Dificilmente. Lamento dizer que não vou desapare cer. Estarei sempre por perto, inclusive no Natal. Somen te para recuperar o tempo perdido.

- No Natal? - Lisi repetiu, horrorizada.

- Exatamente. Hoje fiquei tentado a comprar um pre sente de aniversário para Tim, mas não quis confundi-lo. Temos uma semana até o Natal, e nesse meio tempo Tim precisará saber quem sou. - Os olhos verdes brilharam. - Porque pretendo passar as festas com ele.

Um profundo desalento tomou conta de Lisi. Philip es tava determinado. Se ela tentasse impedir que ele se apro ximasse de Tim, ele simplesmente recorreria aos melho res advogados que o dinheiro pudesse pagar, para con quistar seus direitos de pai, ela sabia disso.

- Entendido? - perguntou ele, suavemente.

- E eu tenho escolha?

- Creio que você sabe a resposta. E não precisa me acompanhar até a porta. Conheço o caminho.

Como se estivesse sonhando, Lisi esperou que ele saís se e fechasse a porta atrás de si. Somente quando não ouviu mais o som dos passos dele na calçada foi que ati rou-se no sofá e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

Capítulo 6

Lisi acordou com o toque estridente do tele fone, e pouco depois de atender começou a suspeitar que algo não estava bem.

- Alô?

- Lisi? É Marian.

Sonolenta, Lisi se perguntou o que Marian poderia que rer aquela hora da manhã. Sentou-se na cama de um salto. Claro... Ela dormira demais! Podia ver isso pela claridade do dia através das cortinas.

- Que oras são?

- Nove e meia, por quê?

- Espere um pouco, Marian! - Lisi largou o telefone na cama e correu para o quarto de Tim. O que estava havendo? Por que Tim não a acordara às oito oras, como sempre? Oh, e se Philip tivesse...

Ela se recusou a completar o pensamento. Para seu imenso alívio, Tim estava sentado na cama, ocupado com um jogo que ganhara de presente na véspera. Levantou a cabeça e sorriu quando ela entrou no quarto.

- Oi, mamãe. Estou jogando isso...

- Estou vendo, querido. - Ela se aproximou e beijou-o no alto da cabeça. - Estou falando no telefone com Marian, mas quando terminar, faremos juntos o café da manhã.

Enquanto se apressava de volta ao quarto para falar com Marian, Lisi refletiu como tudo parecia diferente na quela manhã. Não mais se sentia fraca e intimidada por Philip. Ele decidira que queria manter um convívio com Tim e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para impe di-lo. Seria educada com ele. Friamente educada.

Ela pegou o telefone.

- Marian? Você ainda está aí?

- O que houve? Foi até Londres e voltou?

- Engraçadinha!

- Você parece menos tensa esta manhã - Marian observou.

- Estou mesmo, e muito mais tranqüila! Houve uma pequena pausa.

- Não sei se continuará tão tranqüila depois de ouvir o que tenho para lhe dizer.

Lisi sentiu o estômago contrair-se. - O que foi?

- É Philip Caprice.

- O que tem ele? - perguntou, mais bruscamente do que gostaria. - O que ele quer?

- Nada de mais. Ele quer visitar um imóvel agora pela manhã mas faz questão de que você o acompanhe.

- Ele só pode estar brincando! Disse a ele que estou de férias até depois do Natal?

- Disse ontem, quando ele esteve aqui. Lisi, aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois?

- Além do óbvio?

- Você sabe a que estou me referindo. Lisi apertou os lábios, contrafeita.

- Sim, Marian, contei a ele.

- Contou?

- Melhor dizendo, ele adivinhou - Lisi corrigiu.

- E depois?

Ela suspirou. Precisava mesmo confiar em alguém, e Marian, além de mais velha e experiente, era uma pessoa sensata e amorosa.

- Ele quer assumir Tim.

- Isso explica tudo.

A sensação de mau presságio retornou.

- Explica o quê? - perguntou, assustada.

- Ele quer comprar uma casa em Langley e quer que você o ajude a escolher.

- Mas eu estou de férias, Marian!

- Foi o que eu disse a ele.

- E mesmo se não estivesse, não quero ir com ele ver nenhuma casa!

- Ele está insistindo, meu bem.

- Ele não pode exigir isso, pode? Houve uma pausa muito breve do outro lado da linha.

- Philip Caprice é nosso cliente, Lisi.

De repente Lisi entendeu. Negócios eram negócios. Phi lip Caprice era um bom cliente, rico e influente, e se ele mandasse que todos se atirassem num poço, todos teriam de fazer isso.

Ela pensou em todas as vezes que Marian a dispensara, . dias seguidos, quando Tim adoecera, para que o levasse . ao pediatra. Era uma chefe gentil e compreensiva, e Lisi lhe devia isso. Ela suspirou.

- Está bem. Pedirei para Rachel ficar com ele. A que horas você marcou?

- No final da manhã... Se quiser, traga Tim. Ele pode ficar aqui comigo.

- Obrigada, Marian, mas Rachel gosta de ficar com dele.

- Ótimo, então. - A voz de Marian ficou ligeiramente mais tensa quando ela acrescentou?- Só mais uma coisa... - O quê?

- O imóvel em questão é... é o The Old Rectory.

O mundo pareceu rodar à volta de Lisi. Aquilo era um truque cruel do destino. Philip pretendia magoá-la ainda mais do que já fizera?

- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira, Marian?

- Eu gostaria que fosse.

Lisi não se lembrava de ter desligado o telefone. De repente se viu sentada na cama olhando para o nada. Ele não podia... não podia fazer aquilo com ela.

The Old Rectory... A casa onde ela crescera. A casa que sua mãe tanto lutara para manter, mesmo após a morte de seu pai, quando todos a aconselhavam a vender e com prar uma casa mais adequada à nova situação.

Mas nenhuma das duas concordava em vender o imóvel para pagar contas. Preferiram economizar no que fosse possível, numa época que cada centavo contava, para manter a casa.

Depois que sua mãe morrera, embora relutante, Lisi vira-se forçada a vender a casa. Precisara fazer isso por que tinha um filho para criar. Comprara então uma casa menor e investira o restante do dinheiro.

E agora, Philip Caprice aparecia do nada e queria com prar. a casa que fora sua!

Isso nunca. Entre todas as pessoas do mundo, ele era a última que ela queria ver morando ali!

Lisi serviu o café da manhã, e, enquanto Tim comia, ela telefonou para Rachel, que adorou a idéia de cuidar do garoto por algumas horas.

- Deus a abençoe, Rachel - disse ela, impulsivamente. - Sabe que pode contar comigo, sempre. Está tudo bem com você?

- Está, sim. Conversaremos mais tarde, Rachel.

Lisi tratou de se aprontar para sair. Tomou um banho demorado, enquanto Tim entrava e saía vezes sem-fim do banheiro. Ela se perguntou se Philip estaria preparado para aquela inevitável perda de privacidade. Imaginou-o como dono e senhor da antiga casa de sua família e de sejou gritar toda a sua fúria. Mas pelo bem Tim, e pelo seu próprio, se conteve.

Escolheu o traje mais discreto que encontrou no guar da-roupa, um conjunto de saia e casaquinho. Pouco depois de deixar Tim na casa de Rachel, juntamente com um generoso pedaço de bolo, ela seguiu para o escritório.

Philip já chegara. Ele não sorriu ao vê-Ia e seus olhos pareciam ainda mais verdes quando a cumprimentou friamente.

- Como vai, Lisi? - perguntou educadamente, como se fizesse um longo tempo que não se viam.

Marian não se afastou de sua mesa.

- As chaves estão aqui - disse ela. - Os proprietários não estão.

Lisi pegou as chaves, amaldiçoando a falta de sorte. - Podemos ir a pé - sugeriu ela, quando saíram do escritório. - Não fica longe daqui.

Philip concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Quer dizer que pretende ir em frente com essa lou cura de comprar uma casa no vilarejo?

- Creio que, depois de tomar conhecimento da exis tência de Tim, tornou-se uma necessidade, não acha? Nada mais fazia sentido para Lisi, mesmo detestando aquele homem, seu corpo ansiava pelo toque dele.

- É o mesmo caminho para sua casa - observou Philip, depois de alguns minutos de caminhada.

- Sim - ela assentiu com frieza, ansiosa para acabar logo com aquela tortura.

Lisi prendeu o fôlego depois que passaram em frente à antiga igreja de pedra. Logo adiante elevava-se a antiga e elegante residência chamada The Old Rectory. Seu co ração quase parou de bater, tamanho foi o choque que sentiu. O lugar estava praticamente em ruínas!

- Não está muito apresentável, não é? - Philip ob servou, ao olhar a fachada da casa.

- O casal proprietário está se divorciando - ela ex plicou friamente. - Não creio que no momento a manu tenção da casa tenha alguma prioridade para eles. - Po demos entrar? Ou você prefere dar uma olhada no jardim primeiro?

Philip balançou a cabeça. - Vamos entrar.

Lisi não entrava naquela casa desde o dia em que se mudara, quando então os cômodos ficaram parecendo um armazém, cheios de caixas e engradados. Ela se sentara no chão à espera do caminhão da mudança, o coração apertado ao dar adeus ao passado. Tim, com menos de seis meses, dormia no cestinho, a seu lado, inconsciente da brusca mudança que ocorrera em suas vidas.

Era estranho voltar ali agora. Marian sempre compreen dera e respeitara sua relutância em acompanhar os clien tes até ali. Até Philip Caprice fazer a exigência...

Quando Lisi vivia naquela casa com a mãe, não havia muito dinheiro, porém amor havia de sobra. A propriedade estava sempre muito bem cuidada, limpa e brilhando. Agora, o lugar parecia quase abandonado.

- A cozinha fica logo ali - informou ela, caminhando na direção da porta dos fundos, apreensiva com a pers pectiva de entrar na casa.

A cozinha continuava igual, nenhuma reforma fora fei ta, a única diferença era a atmosfera, agora fria, sem o mínimo e aconchego.

Ela conduziu Philip através de outro cômodo e ao longo de um corredor até a sala de jantar.

- Não é uma casa muito bem distribuída, pelo menos, não dentro dos padrões modernos.

- Não está querendo que eu compre a casa, não é, Lisi? - Philip observou, perspicaz:

- Não quero que você compre casa alguma em Lan gley, se quer saber - ela respondeu com sinceridade.

A desordem na sala de jantar era indescritível. A im pressão de Lisi foi de que havia sido transformada em escritório, com pilhas e mais pilhas de livros e uma pa pelada sem-fim espalhada sobre a mesa.

Philip olhou ao redor, sem fazer nenhum comentário. Quando passaram para o espaçoso living, o coração de Lisi se apertou. Naquela época do ano, o aposento estaria todo decorado para o Natal, a lareira estaria acesa, e o ar estaria impregnado com o delicioso cheiro de torta de maçã e bolo de mel.

Philip caminhou lentamente ao redor da sala, antes de parar diante de uma das amplas janelas. Embora estra gado pelo rigoroso inverno e pela falta de trato, o jardim ainda era magnífico, e Lisi se perguntou se ele estaria pensando a mesma coisa.

- Você precisava ver esse jardim na primavera - ela murmurou, comovida.

Philip olhou para ela surpreso. - É?

Ela assentiu.

- Fica lindo, cheio de bulbos, narcisos, tulipas... e ali... - Ela apontou para uma árvore solitária -_aquela ce rejeira floresce, fica inteira cor-de-rosa.

- Você parece conhecer muito bem esta casa - obser vou ele.

Lisi sorriu, sem desviar o olhar do jardim. Por que es conder dele?

- Você é muito perspicaz.

- Apenas observador. - Ele franziu as sobrancelhas de modo indagador.

- Eu morei aqui. Passei a infância aqui, na verdade toda a minha vida, até dois anos e meio atrás - explicou ela.

- O que aconteceu para que você precisasse sair daqui? - Depois que meu pai faleceu, ficamos só nós duas, minha mãe e eu...

- Entendo...

- Nós adorávamos esta casa...

Philip percorreu o olhar pelo teto alto.

-...mas não tínhamos recursos para mantê-la. Quan do minha mãe morreu, precisei vender, porque tinha de pensar em Tim, precisava sustentá-lo.

- Você vendeu esta casa e comprou a sua? - ele adi vinhou. - E investiu o restante do dinheiro?

Lisi assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

Philip pensou nela, sem ninguém, lutando sozinha e com um bebê nos braços, e sentiu uma pontada de dor na consciência.

- Por que não me procurou, Lisi? - indagou ele, em tom inconformado.

- Achei que se fizesse isso estaria complicando ainda mais as coisas, para você, para mim e para Tim. E tam bém para sua esposa, claro. - Ela o fitou, com os olhos rasos d'água. - Ela soube? Sua esposa descobriu, Philip?

- Não. Claro que não, nem poderia.

Lisi o fitou, a expressão confusa. - Como assim?

- Na noite em que fizemos amor, minha esposa já não falava comigo fazia dezoito meses.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Está querendo dizer que estavam separados? Philip sorriu com amargura.

- De certa forma, sim. O acidente aconteceu muito antes de nos conhecermos, Lisi. Ela ficou em estado de coma e nunca se recuperou. Ainda viveu vários meses em estado vegetativo depois que... depois que...

- Depois de quê? - sussurrou ela.

- Depois que fizemos amor. Você devia estar no sexto mês de gravidez quando ela morreu.

Capítulo 7

Lisi olhou para Philip, notando sua tensão. - Como era o nome dela?

Ele hesitou, então franziu as sobrancelhas. Por que ela queria saber?

- Carla. - Carla...

A pessoa a quem ele se referia como sendo sua esposa era uma figura nebulosa e sem grande importância, po rém Carla existira. Fora a esposa de Philip. Aquilo a deprimiu.

- Como foi que aconteceu... digo, o acidente? - ela quis saber.

- Foi numa manhã de outono. Carla estava indo para o trabalho, fora de Londres - ele acrescentou, como se aquilo importasse. - Havia um forte nevoeiro. As emis soras de rádio pediam para que os motoristas dirigissem com cuidado, mas há sempre aqueles que ignoram os avi sos. Um caminhão bateu atrás do carro dela, atirando-o sobre um terceiro que ia à frente. - Ele fez uma pausa, contendo a emoção.

- Quando os paramédicos chegaram ao local, não acre ditavam que ela pudesse estar viva. Havia sofrido graves ferimentos na cabeça. Levaram-na para o hospital, e du rante semanas seu estado permaneceu estável.

Lisi estremeceu. O poderia dizer sem que soasse re dundante? Ele já devia estar cansada de ouvir palavras . de conforto vezes sem fim. Então assentiu, sem dizer. nada.

- O mais espantoso é que mesmo corpo, nem o rosto de Carla foram atingidos.

Embora ela parecesse perfeita e intocada naquele leito de hospital, a Carla que ele conhecia e amava não existia mais. Ia vê-Ia diariamente, duas vezes por dia, quando estava em Londres. Sentava-se ao lado da cama, durante horas, ouvindo as músicas que ela gostava, segurando sua mão fria e sem vida, esperando alguma reação além do leve movimento de seus dedos, que dava a todos uma falsa esperança.

- Mas ela estava tão mal que não falava, não comia e nem respirava sozinha.

- Que coisa terrível - murmurou Lisi, sofrendo por ele.

- Eu vivia em uma espécie de vácuo, e o que me salvou foi o trabalho. Me dediquei a ele de corpo e alma, não saía, não tinha vida noturna, nada. Não me interessei por ninguém, até...

Lisi adivinhou o que ouviria a seguir. - Até o quê?

- Até conhecer você.

- Assim você faz com que eu pareça uma femme fatale. Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Você era justamente o oposto, doce, inocente e des complicada. Até aquela noite, quando resolvemos sair pa ra comemorar. - Ele foi até a janela e se pôs a olhar para o jardim lá fora. - Não bebi tanto assim, foi apenas um drinque, portanto, não posso culpar o álcool.

Culpar. Philip precisava culpar alguém, e esse alguém era ela.

- Está querendo dizer que fui a causadora de sua fraqueza?

Philip virou-se, a expressão furiosa.

- Você ainda tem a hábito de se embriagar e subir com os homens ao quarto do hotel? - ironizou ele, porque a idéia teimava em permanecer em sua mente. - Ainda costuma tirar a roupa e ficar deitada nua, esperando para satisfazer suas fantasias?

- É isso o que pensa de mim? - Lisi perguntou, com toda a calma, embora seu coração batesse disparado.

- Não sou tão tolo a ponto de acreditar que fui o pri meiro - disse ele, friamente. - Por que deveria? Nem por um instante você agiu como se fosse sua primeira experiência.

Aquilo a magoou profundamente. Mas o que ela pode ria dizer em defesa própria? Se dissesse que fora como se fosse a primeira vez, estaria se arriscando a ouvi-lo acu sá-la de ser mentirosa.

Enquanto ela pensava, Philip balançou a cabeça.

- Mas seja como for, isso é passado, não importa mais. - Não quer me contar o resto da história? - pediu ela, uma vez que era óbvio que ele faria parte de sua vida dali para a frente, por causa de Tim. Como poderiam ter um relacionamento amigável sem que ela conhecesse os fatos importantes da vida dele?

- Quando me afastei de você naquela noite, fui dire tamente para o hospital, em Somerset - ele continuou. - No dia anterior, Carla havia movido os dedos. Ficamos esperançosos.

Lisi lembrou-se de que ele estava bem-humorado na quele dia. Agora ela sabia por quê. A esposa dera os pri meiros sinais de que poderia se recuperar, e ele comemo rara isso da forma mais antiga que um homem conhecia. Com uma mulher.

- Encontrei Carla do mesmo modo que a deixei, res pirando por aparelhos...

Sentara-se perto dela, devorado pela culpa, cheio de arrependimento ao olhar para seu rosto tão belo, para os lábios sem cor e respirando através de tubos. Carla não o reconhecia mais, não tinha consciência de nada. No en tanto, ele não suportava o fato de tê-la traído daquela forma. Sempre se considerara forte e sensato, e muito controlado, e a fraqueza em seu caráter que Lisi expusera o fizera desprezar a si próprio. E a ela também.

- Ela faleceu alguns meses depois. Fiquei arrasado, mas mesmo assim retomei minha vida de antes. Traba lhava, dormia, me alimentava, mas a dor da tragédia me consumia. Cheguei a pensar que iria enlouquecer. Foi en tão que Khalim apareceu.

- Khalim?

- O príncipe Khalim - explicou ele. - Na época ele era o herdeiro do trono de Maraban, um país do Oriente Médio. Hoje ele é o soberano.

- Como você o conheceu?

- Estudamos juntos em Cambridge. Ele soube o que tinha acontecido e foi para Londres. Levou-me com ele para Maraban.

- Para o palácio? - indagou Lisi, interessada. Ele balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Muito pelo contrário. Khalim acredita que a única maneira de sobreviver ao sofrimento é abraçando-o. Fo mos para um chalé nas montanhas. Só nos dois e um par de guarda-costas.

Os olhos de Lisi se arregalaram. - E o que vocês faziam lá?

- Caçávamos nosso próprio alimento, caminhávamos muito, cavalgávamos, e à noite líamos à luz da fogueira. Ele me ensinou a lutar, e costumávamos lutar até cair de tão cansados.

- Mas... sendo príncipe, ele não se importava de lutar com você?

- Nas montanhas nós éramos iguais.

Na verdade, Philip suspeitava que Khalim aprendera tanto com a experiência quanto ele, e com certeza, volta ram bem diferentes do exílio voluntário.

- E depois? - encorajou Lisi.

- Ele me ofereceu um emprego, para trabalhar como seu emissário. Isso me levou a viajar pelo mundo todo. - Você gostava do trabalho?

- Muito.

- Então, por que o deixou?

- Porque havia chegado a hora. Tudo na vida tem sua hora para terminar. Khalim se apaixonou por uma ame ricana chamada Rose.

Philip sorriu afetuosamente ao mencionar a jovem, e Lisi sentiu uma ponta de ciúme.

- Khalim e eu nos tornamos como dois irmãos, tanto quanto a posição dele permite.

Lisi ouviu a história fascinada, mas quando ele termi nou de falar, a realidade abateu-se sobre sua cabeça. - Gostaria de conhecer o andar superior da casa? - Não, obrigado. Já vi o suficiente.

Graças a Deus!

- Bem, de qualquer forma, estamos esperando que outros imóveis entrem no mercado, especialmente depois do Natal.

Philip sorriu.

- Acho que você não entendeu, Lisi. Estou interessado nesta casa, e quero fazer uma oferta por ela.

- Mas ela foi supervalorizada! - Lisi declarou, deses perada.

- Eu sei, Marian me disse. Assim mesmo quero fazer uma oferta.

Lisi não conseguia acreditar. - Está falando sério?

- Nunca falei mais sério na vida. Diga aos proprietá rios que minha única condição é que eles a desocupem o quanto antes, porque quero me mudar para cá logo. Por tanto, vamos apressar as negociações.

Se Lisi pudesse pedir um milagre, pediria que ganhas se a quantia de dinheiro suficiente para poder comprar de volta sua própria casa, em vez de deixar que Phílip Caprice ficasse com ela. Será que ele não percebia o quan to ela amava aquele lugar? Não via como seria difícil para ela vê-lo morando ali?

Talvez sim, mas que diferença isso fazia para ele?

Philip caminhava pela sala, tocando as paredes com um ar de proprietário que ela achou detestável. Cerrou os dentes com força antes de forçar um sorriso.

- Muito bem. Providenciarei para que os proprietários desocupem a casa o quanto antes. De qualquer forma, haverá necessidade de fazer alguns reparos antes de você se mudar.

Ele sorriu e assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

- Você certamente não pretende mudar-se para cá an tes do Natal. Talvez nem mesmo antes da primavera - acrescentou ela, cautelosa.

- Antes do Natal não, mas na primavera... quem sabe? - Todos os construtores e decoradores da região estão com a agenda lotada, e não poderão atendê-lo até lá - lembrou ela, tentando disfarçar a nota triunfante na voz. - Sendo assim, só me resta trazer mão-de-obra de Londres.

Lisi o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Como queira. Bem, se terminamos, preciso voltar para casa.

- Por falar nisso... ainda não conversamos sobre o Natal. - Sobre o Natal? - ela perguntou perplexa.

- Quero que Tim passe o Natal comigo.

Lisi respirou fundo, tentando conter o ímpeto de gritar para que ele os deixasse em paz. Sabia que uma atitude agressiva não levaria a nada.

- Receio que isso não seja possível - falou. - Oh? E por quê?

- Porque já temos planos para o Natal. - Desfaça-os, ou então me inclua neles. Lisi suspirou.

- Já combinamos almoçar com minha amiga Raquel e com Blaine, o filho dela. Blaine é o melhor amigo de Tim. Não posso levar você!

Philip refletiu por um momento.

- Bem, eu pretendo almoçar com meus pais, mas em seguida virei para cá. Podemos passar a tarde juntos e tomar chá com bolo.

- Não!

- Por que não?

- Porque... Porque Tim não sabe quem você é! Philip estreitou os olhos, mas não antes de ela ver a determinação neles.

- Está dizendo que ainda não contou a ele?

- E quando você queria que eu tivesse contado? Hoje de manhã, às pressas, enquanto o arrumava para deixá-lo na casa de Rachel porque você decidiu que queria que eu o acompanhasse até aqui?

- Pensei que fosse importante para você saber o que eu estava comprando.

- Por que seria importante para mim?

- Porque Tim virá passar dias aqui comigo. Lisi suspirou profundamente.

- Escute, Philip... entendo que você queira relacionar se com Tim... mas ele mal o conhece, e enquanto não se sentir à vontade em sua companhia, não posso permitir que fique com você.

Ele a fitou dentro dos olhos.

- Como qualquer pai, quero estar presente na hora do banho, na ora de comer, de dormir... quero fazer tudo que os pais fazem, e se você pensa que pode impedir isso, está muito enganada!

Lisi abriu a boca para protestar, mas fechou-a em se guida, sabendo que seria inútil.

- Bem, nos veremos no Natal. Podemos marcar para as cinco oras?

Incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, Lisi apenas assentiu.

Capítulo 8

Rachel inclinou-se sobre a mesa e pegou a garrafa de vinho do Porto.

- Aceita um pouco? - ela ofereceu a Lisí. - Você não precisará ir muito longe para chegar em casa, além disso, hoje é Natal.

- Não preciso de você para me lembrar disso... - falou ela, desanimada, e bocejou. - Sabe o que eu gostaria de fazer quando chegar em casa? Dormir.

Para alívio de Lisi, Tim finalmente se aquietara, e ago ra brincava calmamente com Blaine.

- Me mostre alguém que tenha um filho com menos de dez anos que consiga tirar um cochilo à tarde, no dia de Natal, e lhe mostrarei uma mentirosa! - exclamou Rachel, em seguida parecendo preocupada. - Você está bem, Lisi?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Tão bem quanto alguém pode estar após ter preci sado dar o braço a torcer.

Lisí falara sobre os últimos acontecimentos a Raquel. Não vira motivo para não fazer isso. As pessoas logo sa beriam, quando ela começasse a passar pelas ruas com Tim para leva-lo para a casa de Philip.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que ele comprou aquela casa. E o mais ínacreditável é que mandou os advogados de Londres para cá, para agilizarem a negociação. Estará tudo pronto no Ano-Novo. Que belo começo de ano... Philip Caprice muito bem instalado na antiga casa da minha família!

- Isso é tão romântico, você não acha? - Romântico?! - Lisi quase gritou.

- Sim... Não consigo imaginar meu ex-marido fazendo algo parecido.

Lisi fitou a amiga com ar surpreso.

- Achei que você tivesse dito que ficaria feliz se nunca mais o visse.

Rachel deu de ombros e girou nos dedos o cálice de vinho.

- Eu disse, mas é que algumas vezes me sinto muito sozinha, na verdade, me sinto sempre. E no Natal é pior ainda. Mesmo não sendo o melhor marido do mundo, Da ve pelo menos estava aqui. Acho que sinto falta de ter um homem por perto.

Aquela era a diferença entre ela e Rachel, pensou Lisi. Ela estava satisfeita sendo solteira e sozinha. Não que fosse contra o casamento, mas nunca sentira falta de um companheiro. Até se lembrar que nunca tivera um.

- Bem, é melhor eu ir andando - disse preguiçosa mente, relutante em afastar-se de perto da lareira, onde o fogo crepitava acolhedor.

Rachel assentiu.

- Vá. Você precisa se trocar.

- Por quê? Há alguma coisa errada com minha roupa? - Tim sujou seu vestido de chocolate, só isso.

Lisi examinou o próprio vestido e viu as manchas.

- Isso não tem importância. Já estou acostumada. - Ela sorriu para a amiga. - Obrigada, Rachael. Passamos um dia maravilhoso.

- Nós também.

- Tem certeza de que não quer aparecer lá em casa, mais tarde, para tomarmos um drinque?

- E ter de ser gentil com Philip Caprice depois de tudo o que você contou sobre ele? Não, muito obrigada.

Lisi guardou os presentes dentro de uma sacola e agasalhou Tim. Beijou Rachel no rosto e saíram para a tarde gelada.

Assim que entrou em casa ela puxou as cortinas e foi acender o fogo na lareira. A casa estava gelada. Lidou com lenha e papel até fazer o fogo arder. Colocou a tela protetora de fagulhas diante da lareira e foi para o quarto, trocar de roupa.

Acabara de tirar o vestido quando ouviu batidas na porta da frente. Olhou horrorizada para o relógio. Não podia ser ele. Não ainda. Mas quem mais bateria na sua porta no dia de Natal? Vestiu rapidamente um roupão e correu para ver quem era.

Era Philip. E trazia presentes, mas ela mal notou. Ele não apenas exigira aquela visita, como também não tivera a gentileza de chegar na hora marcada!

- Você está adiantado! - acusou.

Philip refletiu que mulher alguma no mundo tinha o direito de parecer tão sensual usando um roupão que evi dentemente já vira dias melhores. Só Lisi...

Talvez isso tivesse algo a ver com o fato de ele conhecer as curvas escondidas sob o roupão felpudo. E também porque ela estivesse com os cabelos soltos, as mechas abundantes e macias, da cor do ébano, caindo sedosas até quase a cintura.

Ele só os vira soltos uma vez, e a lembrança fez seu sangue ferver nas veias.

- Um feliz Natal para você também - respondeu ele, irônico. - Saí mais cedo da casa de meus pais porque há previsão de nevasca.

- Onde? Não vejo nem sinal de neve!

Philip tentou levar em consideração o fato de ela estar se trocando quando ele chegara.

- Desculpe-me por não ter sido pontual - murmurou. - Não vai me convidar para entrar? Estou começando a congelar aqui fora.

Ela escancarou a porta com rudeza, mas ao fechá-la lembrou-se de que havia jurado que não perderia a calma, não na frente de Tini. Especialmente naquele dia. Philip baixou o tom de voz.

- Falou com ele? - Ainda não.

- Por Deus, Lisi, faz uma semana que você vem pro telando dizer a ele!

Lisi balançou a cabeça.

- Ainda não consegui pensar num modo de dizer. Não é uma conversa fácil para se ter com uma criança de três anos. Não posso chegar e dizer: "Sabe, querido, aquele moço que veio aqui em casa no dia do seu aniversário é seu pai".

Philip suspirou.

- E quando pretende contar?

- Estive pensando, e acho que melhor você falar. - Eu?!

- Sim, você! Prefiro que seja você a contar. Tenho cer teza de que conseguirá ser mais diplomático do que eu. - As lágrimas ameaçavam rolar de seus olhos e ela virou ò rosto para que ele não notasse. - Eu não saberia nem como começar. Tim! - ela chamou. - Tim!

O menino veio correndo e quase colidiu com o homem alto no hall. Levantou a cabeça e fitou o recém-chegado com seus enormes olhos cor de água-marinha, tão iguais aos de Lisi, pensou Philip.

- Olá, garotão - disse ele.

- É o amigo da mamãe! - Tim anunciou.

- Você acertou. Vim cumprimentá-los pelo Natal e to mar chá com vocês dois.

- Papai Noel lhe trouxe muitos presentes?

- Não muitos - disse Philip. - Alguns.

- Eu ganhei um montão.

Philip sorriu.

- Não que me mostrar?

Tim assentiu, olhando interessado para os pacotes que Philip segurava.

- Para quem são esses presentes?

- São para você. Nós os abriremos quando sua mãe estiver pronta. - Ele olhou para Lisi com ar indagador. - Estou indo me trocar. Não demoro.

Lisi se afastou e fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si, o coração disparado só porque ele estava ali, tão perto. Tirou o roupão e e olhou-se no espelho com espírito crítico. A lingerie que estava usando era confortável e sensual. Mas por que estava pensando nisso? Ninguém a veria de calcinha e sutiã!

Mas você gostaria que ele visse, não gostaria?, provocou uma vozinha travessa dentro dela. Lisi balançou a cabeça ao próprio reflexo no espelho. Ela ainda desejava Philip, mas as coisas já estavam complicadas demais. Retomar um relacionamento flsico com ele apenas pioraria a situação.

Sorriu melancolicamente ao vestir uma calça jeans e um suéter azul. Como se algumas horas apenas passadas nos braços de um homem significassem que houvera um relacionamento!

Escovou apressadamente os cabelos e voltou para a sala para encontrar Philip e Tim brincando com o tren zinho que ele ganhara. Quando Philip levantou a cabeça, seus olhos a avaliaram silenciosamente.

- Demorei muito? - perguntou ela.

Ele acenou com a cabeça em direção à lareira, depois aproximou-se de Lisi e falou baixinho.

- Você costuma fazer isso? Deixa Tim aqui sozinho enquanto se tranca no quarto por tanto tempo?

Por um momento ela não entendeu a censura, e quando assimilou o significado do que ele dissera, foi com dificul dade que manteve o controle. Então ele achava que podia surgir de novo na vida dela, de uma ora para outra, para criticar seu modo de cuidar de Tim?

- Fui apenas me trocar. Tim sujou meu vestido com chocolate.

- Você deve evitar que ele fique sozinho na sala quan-do a lareira está acesa. Não é seguro para uma criança de três anos.

A injustiça daquela acusação provocou uma onda de revolta em Lisi. No entanto, para o bem de Tim, ela pro curou se controlar.

- Vou preparar o chá - disse, por entre os dentes, e foi para a cozinha.

Philip a seguiu, mas permaneceu junto à porta, para que pudesse vigiar Tim, que ainda brincava com seu novo trenzinho.

- Escute, Lisi, eu não pretendia julgá-la.

Lisi virou-se do fogão, os olhos soltando faíscas iradas. - Claro que prentendia!

- Apenas tentei alertar...

- Não, por favor! - ela o interrompeu. - Você acha que eu seria tão descuidada, acendendo uma lareira em casa sem tê-lo alertado para jamais chegar perto do fogo? - Lisi, escute...

- Não, escute você! - disse ela, num tom baixo de voz. - Acha que é fácil criar um filo sozinha? Já parou para pensar nisso?

- Na verdade... não. Tal assunto não constava da mi nha lista de prioridades. Até agora.

Lisi sustentou o olhar dele.

- Até mesmo a simples tarefa de tomar um banho precisa ser muito bem planejada - declarou ela. - Quan to a usar o banheiro... bem, acho que você não vai querer saber.

Ele olhou para trás, para ver Tim, em seguida tornou a olhar para ela. Aquilo nunca lhe ocorrera. Ele suspirou. - Você está certa. Não tenho esse direito.

- Não, não tem! - concordou ela, furiosa. - Basta olhar para Tim para perceber que ele é uma criança feliz, satisfeita e bem cuidada. Sei que o mundo está cheio de perigos, Philip, e eu vivo alertando-o a respeito disso. Nunca fale com estranhos. Não se aproxime de cachorros que não conhece. Nunca tente atravessar a rua sozinho, porque as ruas estão cheias de motoristas irresponsáveis... - Lisi notou que ele estremeceu, e desejou não ter ci tado um exemplo que o fizesse se lembrar de Carla. - Desculpe-me.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Sou eu quem deve se desculpar. Eu não devia ter dito o que disse.

- Não devia mesmo! E por favor, Philip, não tente me criticar sem saber das coisas. Vivo dizendo a Tim que o fogo é perigoso e que deve ser tratado com respeito e mui ta cautela, e que aqui eu sou a única pessoa que pode mexer com ele.

Philip a observou pegar a água quente e preparar o chá. De certo modo ele tivera sorte, concluiu. Ela poderia ser uma mãe descuidada, que visse o filho como um en cargo, um transtorno decorrente de um erro que cometera e que acabara com sua juventude e liberdade. Ao invés disso, Lisi criara um lar para Tim, um lar adorável e aconchegante.

Ela tinha razão. Bastava olhar para Tim para perceber que ele era uma criança feliz, satisfeita e bem cuidada. E também estimulado, a julgar pelas coisas que o garoto dizia.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? - ofereceu Philip. - Não, obrigada. É melhor você voltar para a sala e fazer companhia a Tim. Eu me arranjo aqui na cozinha. Ele assentiu, deslizando os olhos pelo corpo dela.

- Depois do chá, contaremos a ele? Lisi suspirou.

- Não tenho escolha, tenho? - perguntou, calmamen te, mas notou que ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Apenas virou-se e voltou para a sala.

Ela arrumou as xícaras de chá na bandeja, junto com um pratinho com pedaços de bolo.

Philip levantou os olhos quando ela começou a retirar tudo da bandeja e colocar sobre a mesinha. Sorriu pesaroso.

- Desculpe, mas acho que não conseguirei comer mais nada, pelo menos não antes do Ano-Novo.

Lisi sorriu.

- O almoço de sua mãe estava tão bom assim? Ele assentiu.

- É o meu primeiro Natal na Inglaterra depois dos dois anos e meio que passei em Maraban, e lá eles não celebram o Natal.

Tim levantou a cabeça. - O que é Maraban?

- Maraban - Philip corrigiu, e sua expressão suavi zou ao olhar para o rosto interessado do filho. - É um país que fica no Oriente Médio. Um belo país no meio do deserto. Você já ouviu falar no deserto, Tim?

O garoto balançou a cabeça, fascinado.

- Ele é feito de areia, muita areia, e somente as plan tas muitos fortes conseguem crescer naquele país. O que mais tem em Maraban?

Philip sorriu.

- Figueiras, nogueiras, palmeiras... e as encostas das montanhas são cobertas por florestas de juníperos e pis taches. E também há animais, como camelos, javalis e muitos outros.

Os olhos de Tim pareciam querer saltar das órbitas de tão arregalados, pensou Lisi. Ele devia estar pensando que Philip falava sobre as terras de algum conto de fadas, que era exatamente como soava.

- É lá que você mora?

- Morei. Agora não moro mais. - Por quê?

- Porque achei que era hora de voltar para a Inglaterra - Por quê?

- Tim... - Lisi interveio, porém Philip ergueu a mão, advertindo-a para que deixasse o garoto fazer perguntas. - Eu trabalhava para um príncipe lá.

- Um príncipe de verdade?

- Sim. O príncipe Khalim. Só que ele se casou e eu achei que era hora de voltar para casa.

Tim assentiu solenemente. Em seguida olhou para o trenzinho.

- Você quer brincar de trem comigo?

Philip olhou para Lisi do outro lado da sala. Agora, seus olhos pareciam dizer, e Lisi soube que teria de co meçar a falar. Ganhou tempo servindo o chá, e deu a Tim um copo com suco. Então foi sentar-se no chão perto deles. - Tim...

O menino continuou a brincar. - Tim, olhe para mim, querido. O garotinho a fitou. Lisi procurou se acalmar.

- Lembra-se daquela vez quando você me perguntou porque não tinha um pai, como todos os seus amiguinhos? Philip ficou paralisado até vê-lo assentir.

- E eu respondi que seu pai tinha ido embora há muito tempo, e que eu não tinha certeza se ele voltaria?

Tim tornou a assentir.

- Bem... - Lisi hesitou, mas em seu coração ela sabia que não havia outro modo de dizer aquilo, a não ser usan do palavras que uma criança de três anos entendesse.

- Bem, ele voltou, querido e... Tim olhou para Philip.

- Você é meu pai?

Ele sentiu os olhos arderem enquanto fazia um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Sim, Tim. Sou seu pai.

Tim baixou a cabeça para tornar a colocar o trem nos trilhos.

- Tim? - Lisi o chamou, porque não conseguia ver sua expressão. Mas quando o menino levantou a cabeça, seu rosto expressava tranqüilidade, como se tivessem lhe dito algo corriqueiro.

- Você vai voltar para Maraban? - ele perguntou ca sualmente a Philip, como se aquilo não importasse.

Mas Lisi podia ver pelo ar de concentração em seu rosto que na verdade importava.

Philip balançou a cabeça, incapaz de falar.

- Não, Tim, não irei para lugar nenhum. Estou com prando uma casa aqui em Langley. Pretendo estar com você todos os fins de semana que sua mãe permitir.

Tim olhou para Lisi com ar indagador. Em seguida olhou para Philip novamente.

- Você e mamãe não vão morar na mesma casa?

O silêncio que se seguiu deixou Lisi tão desconfortável como ela nunca se sentira na vida. Ela balançou a cabeça. - Receio que não, querido.

- Por quê?

- Nem todos os papais e mamães moram na mesma casa - explicou, gentilmente. - O pai de Blaine, por exemplo, ele não mora com a mãe dele.

- Mas é porque ele mora com uma bruxa! Philip conteve um sorriso.

- Sua mãe e eu somos bons amigos, não somos, Lisi? - Oh, claro que somos - ela concordou, mas seus olhos enviaram uma mensagem diferente a Philip.

Tim nada disse, apenas olhou para a mãe e pediu: - Posso comer mais chocolate, mamãe?

A pergunta aliviou o clima tenso, e Philip e Lisi sorri ram, seus olhares colidindo em uma breve expressão de alegria partilhada que fez o coração dela disparar dentro do peito.

E apenas alívio, porque tudo deu tão certo, concluiu. Tim aceitou-o, e Philip obteve o que desejava.

Lisi colocou mais lenha no fogo e se pôs a observar Philip brincando com Tim. Para um homem com tão pou ca experiência com crianças, ele estava se saindo bem.

Levou o chá que sobrara para a cozinha e ajeitou a louça dentro da pia.

Pouco depois, ao retornar à sala, encontrou os dois brin cando de luta, rolando no chão, em cima do tapete, e deu-se conta de que certas brincadeiras somente um pai podia partilhar com os filhos.

Notando sua presença, Philip desceu Tim dos ombros e o colocou sobre o tapete, antes de levantar-se.

- Estou quebrando a rotina de vocês?

- Está na ora de Tim tomar banho - disse ela, após uma rápida olhada para o relógio. Em seguida virou-se para Philip. - Quer experimentar dar banho nele?

Ele gostaria. Muito. Mas receava estar invadindo de mais o espaço de Lisi.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Quem sabe uma outra vez? Ele está acostumado com você.

- Quero que você me dê bano! - pediu Tim.

- Hoje não, Tim. Haverá tempo para isso. Preciso dar alguns telefonemas.

Lisi levou Tim para o banheiro e se perguntou para quem Philip telefonaria no dia de Natal. Obviamente pa ra alguém muito especial. Ele dissera que não estava ca sado, mas isso não significava que não houvesse alguém.

Procurando afastar Philip do pensamento, não teve pres sa com o banho de Tim. Ficou no banheiro com ele por um logo tempo, antes de vestir-lhe o pijama e colocá-lo na cama para dormir. Perguntava a si mesma até quando Philip esperaria. Ele deveria ter captado o recado e ido embora, mas continuava lá, falando ao telefone.

- Está feliz, querido? Gostou do seu Natal?

- Sim, mamãe, muito. Philip virá me ver amanhã? Ela sinceramente esperava que não, mas sorriu, um sorriso apaziguador.

- Vou perguntar a ele.

O garoto assentiu, deitando a cabecinha no travesseiro e automaticamente colocando o polegar na boca, os olhos sonolentos.

Lisi esperou até ter certeza de que ele adormecera, e então, com relutância, retornou à sala. Philip estava sen tado no chão, perto da lareira, e parecia ter acabado de fazer as ligações. Notou com surpresa que ele havia re colhido todos os brinquedos e os agrupado em um canto, e que a sala estava surpreendentemente arrumada. Des de que sua mãe morrera, ninguém fizera aquilo por ela. - Posso lhe servir alguma coisa? Um drinque, um café? - perguntou da porta.

Mas Philip notou sua falta de entusiasmo. Levantou-se e caminhou até ela.

- Não, obrigado. Você está cansada.

Mais uma vez Lisi teve a sensação de que a presença dele dominava a sala, a masculinidade que emanava dele era quase palpável.

- Correu tudo bem, não foi? -observou, desviando o olhar.

- Sim, graças a Deus. - Philip ansiava por tocá-la, mas sabia que não devia. - Obrigado, Lise... Por permitir que eu viesse.

- Não tive escolha... Imagino que se tivesse recusado, você teria recorrido aos seus advogados, para assegurar seus direitos de pai.

As palavras dela extinguiram em parte o calor que o incendiava por dentro. Philip sabia que não devia fazer aquilo, mas uma força incontrolável o incitava, uma ne cessidade urgente de ver a frieza daquele rosto lindo ser substituída pela expressão doce que ele tão bem conhecia.

Segurou-lhe o queixo, e Lisi estremeceu. Bastava Phi lip tocá-la para que reagisse daquela forma. Sabia que poderia se afastar, mas alguma coisa a impedia e ela não sabia o que era.

- Não, por favor... - sussurrou.

- Você também me quer, não negue isso, Lisi. - Não...

Os olhos de Philip brilhavam quando ele abaixou a ca beça para alcançar-lhe os lábios com os seus. E quando Lisi abriu a boca para protestar, ele a beijou com tanta firmeza que não lhe restou alternativa a não ser subme ter-se à desenfreada paixão. Ele a beijou como se estivesse sedento e ela fosse uma fonte de água cristalina. Philip abafou o gemido de pro testo de Lisi com a boca, enquanto a envolvia nos braços e a puxava para si.

Mas Lisi o empurrou abruptamente. - Lisi...

- Não! Eu não quero! Não quero. A primeira vez já foi suficientemente desastrosa...

- Desculpe, mas não posso concordar... - murmurou, refletindo como ela ficava bonita quando se zangava. Lisi continuou a protestar, como se ele não a tivesse interrompido. -

- Quando descobri que você era casado, quase morri de desgosto, mas pelo menos acreditava que tinha ficado tão louco de desejo por mim que não foi capaz de se conter. Desejo por mim.

Philip estreitou os olhos, como se não tivesse entendido. - Aonde está querendo chegar, Lisi?

- Mas eu estava enganada, não estava? Qualquer uma serviria! Sua esposa estava doente e você muito frustrado, não é, Philip?

- Meu Deus, você de fato sabe como esfriar os ânimos! - Ele deu-lhe as costas, pegou o casaco e dirigiu-se à porta. Saiu sem olhar para trás.

Durante um longo tempo, Lisi não saiu do lugar.

Capítulo 9

Marian Reeceolhou pela janela. -Minha nossa! Quanto é que você acha que ele está investindo naquela casa?

Lisi levantou os olhos do computador e viu a van que passava na rua, em direção a The Old Rectory. O que seria dessa vez?

Ela leu os dizeres em dourado na lateral do veículo: "Trícia Brady - Decoração de Interiores."

- Pelo jeito, a casa já está sendo decorada.

- E muito bem decorada! - Marian exclamou. - Já ouvi falar dessa decoradora. É famosa em Londres e mui to bem conceituada. Me admira Philip ter conseguido tão rápido, ela tem a agenda sempre lotada.

- Provavelmente largou tudo para atender Philip Ca price. Aposto que ele não deve ter tido muito trabalho para convencê-la. Bastou usar seu charme esmagador. Marian a fitou com ar de indagação.

- Será que detectei um sinal do monstrinho verde do ciúme? - brincou.

- Não diga bobagens. Foi isso, ou então ele deve estar pagando muito bem.

- Deve estar - disse Marian. - Estamos em meados de janeiro e ela já reformou todo o lugar. Nunca vi uma equipe de trabalhadores tão bem-disposta e eficiente. Vi raram dia e noite até completar a reforma!

- É verdade.

Marian interrompeu o que fazia e a fitou. - Como vão as coisas entre vocês dois? Lisi deu de ombros.

- Não vão. Não existe nenhum relacionamento entre nós, além de termos um filho.

- Mas vocês não ficaram amigos?

Lisi suspirou. Bem que ela gostaria de ser amiga de Philip, mas desde de sua explosão na noite de Natal, ele vinha fazendo questão de se manter a distância. Ele fora ver Tim algumas vezes, mas o clima entre eles estava péssimo.

No começo, a casa parecia pequena demais quando ele estava lá, e a tensão entre os dois era tão palpável que Lisi estava surpresa por Tim não ter começado a fazer perguntas.

Mas o garoto parecia não prestar atenção em mais na da quando Philip estava por perto, tão fascinado estava. Quase que de imediato começara a chamá-lo de "papai".

A primeira vez em que Tim fez isso, Lisi conversou gentilmente com ele na ora de dormir.

- Não precisa chamá-lo de pai, se não quiser. Philip não se importará se você chamá-lo pelo nome.

Tim não respondeu e Lisi não ficou certa se ele regis trara sua sugestão. Mas obviamente registrara, porque no sábado, quando Philip veio trazê-lo de volta, ele a fitou da porta com indisfarçável revolta.

- Você disse a Tim para não me chamar de pai? Ela suspirou.

- Não foi exatamente assim.

- Mas foi exatamente o que ele me disse.

Lisi manteve a voz baixa, tentando manter a calma. - Eu só sugeri que ele podia continuar chamando-o pelo nome. Por enquanto...

- Até você decidir se era a hora certa, eu suponho? E quando seria isso, Lisi? Nunca?

- Eu só não queria que ele sentisse forçado... - Forçado por mim?

- Por ninguém! - ela retrucou, erguendo o tom de voz. - Só achei que ele poderia se sentir constrangido por precisar de repente começar a chamá-lo de papai!

Philip possuía a habilidade de provocá-la, perturbá-la e irritá-la com seu ar dominador. E aquele seu jeito es pecial de fitá-la, com os olhos semicerrados, só servia para fazê-la lembrar os momentos de paixão que passaram jun tos naquele quarto de hotel. Sempre que tais lembranças a assaltavam era dolorosamente difícil livrar-se delas. Oh, como ela desejava poder dizer a ele que esquecesse aque las discussões estúpidas e a beijasse como fizera na noite de Natal...

- Ou será que você está se sentindo ameaçada? - Ameaçada? Eu?

- Sim, você! Não quer dividi-lo, não é? Quer Tim só para você.

- Ora, não diga bobagens! Estou pensando apenas no bem dele!

- É o que vive dizendo, quando claramente deseja me ver o mais longe possível dele. Bem, só não quero que o envolva nas nossas tolas desavenças.

Tolas desavenças? Se essa era a idéia que ele fazia de tolas desavenças, Lisi não gostaria de travar uma guerra de verdade contra ele!

Marian ainda olhava para ela com ar indagador, e Lisi balançou a cabeça, impaciente.

- Não. Eu não chamaria de amizade o que há entre nós, embora fosse o que originalmente pretendíamos. - Você devia tentar se apaziguar com ele. Por que não o chama para uma conversa séria?

Não havia nada a ser dito, pensou Lisi ao pegar o te lefone que tocara.

- Agência Imobiliária Homefinders, bom dia... - Lisi? É Philip.

Claro que era, ninguém mais possuía aquela voz pro funda e sedutora.

- Olá, como vai? - perguntou ela, o coração disparando.

- Estou aqui na casa. - Aqui? Em Langley? - Sim. Saí de Londres hoje cedo.

Ele nem ao menos se dera o trabalho de avisar que viria. Por que aquilo a afetava, Lisi não saberia dizer. - A casa está sendo decorada... - ele estava dizendo. - Está aqui uma pessoa com amostras de tecidos para decoração.

- E daí?

- E eu queria saber se você teria um tempinho para vir até aqui me ajudar a escolher.

A pulsação dela acelerou ainda mais. - Por quê?

- Eu gostaria que desse algumas sugestões de cores para o quarto de Tim.

- O quarto de Tim?

- Claro... Ele precisa de um quarto.

- Podemos conversar sobre isso, mas não agora, pelo telefone - respondeu Lisi.

- Então venha até aqui. - Estou trabalhando.

- Sua chefe não lhe ficou devendo algumas horas, quan do interrompeu suas férias a meu pedido?

- Eu vou ver... mas não prometo nada.

- Como quiser, Lisi, mas é você quem está colocando empecilhos.

Ela desligou o telefone, sentindo um nó na garganta. Virou-se para Marian, que a fitava com ar preocupado. - Philip? - perguntou.

Lisi assentiu.

- Marian, será que é possível eu sair por uma hora? Preciso falar com Philip, ele está na casa.

- Claro, pode ir. - Marian fez uma pausa. - Você já consultou um advogado, Lisi?

- Não vejo necessidade. Philip não está exigindo nada demais. Tim o adora. Ele é pai dele, e por lei tem alguns direitos garantidos. 0 problema é eu aceitar isso.

Marian assentiu.

- Vá falar com ele, e demore o tempo que precisar. Lisi vestiu o casaco e saiu. Mas o agasalho oferecia pouca proteção contra o frio intenso na rua. Caminhou em direção à casa onde vivera a maior parte de sua vida. Assim que a avistou de longe, surpreendeu-se com o progresso da reforma. As paredes externas haviam sido pintadas de um bege pálido e todo o mofo fora removido. As janelas estavam fechadas, mostrando a pintura recen te, na mesma cor que a porta da frente. O jardim obvia mente estava nas mãos dos melhores paisagistas.

A porta da frente se encontrava entreaberta. Lisi ba teu, porém não obteve resposta. Empurrou-a e entrou no saguão. As paredes ali também haviam sido pintadas. Ela olhou ao redor, e um nó formou-se em sua garganta.

- Philip? - chamou.

- Oi, Lisi! - veio a resposta do andar superior. - Suba. Estamos aqui.

Ela subiu a escadaria curva, enquanto uma espécie de sexto sentido a avisava de que Philip estava no quarto que fora seu. Ela esperava que sim. A idéia de que seria dali para frente o quarto de Tim acalentava seu coração. Não se enganara.

- Lisi, esta é Trícia- Brady - ele apresentou quando Lisi entrou no quarto, indicando a mulher alta e loira que tinha nas mãos um mostruário de tecidos.

- É um prazer conhecê-la - disse Trícia, sorridente. Lisi retribuiu o sorriso.

- Igualmente.

- Lisi é a mãe do meu filho - acrescentou Philip. - Achei que ela poderia nos ajudar na escolha dos tecidos e das cores.

Trícia estendeu-lhe o catálogo de amostras, e imedia tamente Lisi viu um padrão que agradaria Tim.

- Este. - Ela apontou para o pedaço de tecido estam pado com a figura de Mickey Mouse dançando.

- Lisi adora os personagens da Disney - Philip ex plicou sorrido.

- D-De que cor está planejando pintar as paredes do quarto? - Lisi quis saber.

Trícia examinou a amostra de tecido e indicou o mos truário de cores com uma unha impecavelmente esmal tada com uma moderna tonalidade escura.

- Podemos escolher qualquer uma dessas cores - dis se ela. - O que acha, Phil?

Phil?

Lisi olhou abruptamente para Trícia e em seguida para Philip. Que tipo de intimidade eles tinham para que o chamasse por um apelido que ela nunca ouvira antes? Ela engoliu em seco.

- Eu gosto... do amarelo. Trícia sorriu.

- Perfeito! - Ela olhou para a janela. - A cor do sol, vai deixar o quarto claro e iluminado! - Os olhos dela brilharam quando fitou Philip. - Podemos usar o mesmo tom da sua sala de jantar em Londres...

Lisi estava cada vez mais estupefata. Então, Trícia também decorara a outra casa de Philip?

Depois que todos os detalhes do quarto de Tim ficaram acertados, Lisi assistiu enquanto Philip e Trícia combi navam o próximo dia em que ela iria lá. Depois de des pedir-se de Philip, ela estendeu a mão para Lisi.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la - disse, polidamente. - Obrigada, igualmente.

Lisi fixou o olhar nas tábuas do assoalho enquanto ou viam os passos de Trícia na escada.

- Trícia é só sua decoradora?

Philip virou-se para fita-la, a expressão levemente surpresa.

- Por que você quer saber? - Sim ou não?

- 0 que é isso, Lisi? - Os lábios dele se curvaram num leve sorriso. - Não gosta que eu tenha mulheres como amigas?

- Não!

- Por que não? - ele provocou. - Você sabe por quê.

- Venha aqui - ordenou ele, suavemente.

Deixando o orgulho de lado, Lisi deu um passo na di reção dele, fitando- com os olhos arregalados, rezando pa ra que ele desse o próximo passo e a tomasse nos braços. Mas ele não a tocou. ,

- O que você quer exatamente, Lisi? Diga.

Paz de espírito era o que ela desejava, e suspeitava que jamais teria isso com Philip Caprice em sua vida. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e tentou adivinhar se seria capaz de desarmá-lo.

- Então não sabe?

Philip olhou-a por um longo momento, depois estendeu a mão e removeu a fivela que prendia os cabelos dela. Tomou-a nos braços e abaixou a cabeça. Lisi pôde sentir seu hálito quente no rosto.

- Está com ciúme, Lisi? Com ciúme de Trícia?

Sim, ela estava com ciúme de Trícia e de qualquer ou tra mulher que pudesse acabar nos braços dele.

- Estou - confessou.

Philip riu, um som grave e másculo, que fez o coração de Lisi bater ainda mais rápido. Ele inclinou o rosto e ela entreabriu os lábios para permitir a invasão da língua cálida, que começou a acariciar _a maciez de sua boca. Sentiu a respiração tornar-se tão irregular quanto a dele à medida que o beijo se aprofundava e a barba crescida roçava a pele fina de suas faces. Sentiu as mãos dele sob o blazer, percorrendo suas costas, deslizando por seus quadris, de uma maneira que a fazia relaxar e ao mesmo tempo a excitava.

Quando Lisi se deu conta, Philip já afastara o blazer de seus ombros e começava a desabotoar a blusa de seda. - Mesmo que você esteja protegida desta vez - sus-surrou ele, tirando uma pequena embalagem do bolso -, eu também estou...

Lisi viu-o despir-se e em seguida colocar o preservativo. - Infelizmente, ainda não tem camas nesta casa! - Philip pegou Lisi nos braços e carregou-a para o outro lado do quarto, longe da janela.

- O que está fazendo? - Ela arfou quando ele a en costou contra a parede e ergueu-lhe o corpo, posicionando as pernas dela ao redor de sua cintura.

- O que acha? - Seus dedos desceram até encontrá-la úmida e pronta.

- Oh, Philip! - Lisi gemeu quando ele a penetrou com um único movimento que a encheu de prazer. Refle tiu que nada poderia ser tão bom, nem tão certo. - Phi lip... - disse outra vez, estremecendo.

Ele pulsava dentro dela, também gritando seu nome com voz entrecortada. Lisi o abraçou com força, entregan do-se ao êxtase do momento.

Por fim Philip parou, exausto, aninhando a cabeça de Lisi em seu ombro, afagando-lhe os cabelos. Ela suspirou, feliz, e ele riu, sacudindo os ombros.

- Parece que estávamos... carentes, não? - observou ele, mantendo-a na mesma posição.

- É que faz muito tempo - ela admitiu. - Quanto tempo?

- Desde aquela noite com você. Philip afastou-se para fitá-la. - Sério?

- Por que eu mentiria? Estou lisonjeado.

Ridiculamente desapontada com a reação dele, Lisi se desvencilhou.

- Preciso voltar para o trabalho - murmurou. Philip refletiu sobre o quanto ela parecia sincera. Se ela queria que fosse assim, para ele estava ótimo. Pelo menos não houvera palavras de amor hipócritas, que ne nhum dos dois desejava dizer.

- Já tem água quente no banheiro da suíte - avisou ele. - Fica no final do...

- Sei onde fica - ela interrompeu, impaciente. - Já morei aqui, esqueceu?

- O que há, Lisi? Está arrependida?

Não havia motivo para não dizer a verdade. - Um pouco. Você não?

Ele deu de ombros ao começar a se vestir.

- Não há por que se arrepender. Era inevitável e você sabe disso.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Creio que está. Não acha que precisávamos disso? Para acabar com a tensão?

Falando desse modo você faz parecer tão... frio!

- Nós sempre teremos problemas para criar um cená rio romântico com Tim por perto e a óbvia opinião que você tem sobre mim. - Philip pegou o casaco. - Por falar nisso, o que aconteceu para fazê-la mudar de idéia quanto a me odiar? Foi puro ciúme? Por julgar que estava acon tecendo algo entre mim e Trícia?

- E não está? Você ainda não me disse. Aquela pergunta o irritou.

- Acredita então que eu teria feito amor com você se estivesse envolvido com ela?

Lisi quase disse que ele já fizera aquilo antes, mas conteve-se a tempo. Na verdade, tinha de reconhecer que não fora bem assim. Poderia um homem casado com uma mulher presa a um leito de hospital, em coma profundo, se considerar casado com ela, no verdadeiro sentido da palavra?

Lisi olhou para Philip e balançou a cabeça. - Não. Não acredito que você fosse capaz. Ele expeliu um longo suspiro.

- Bem, eu lhe agradeço por isso.

- Preciso ir agora - disse ela, pouco depois, pronta para sair. - Mas antes gostaria de perguntar uma coisa. - 0 quê?

Lisi hesitou antes de fazer a pergunta que por muito tempo a atormentava.

- O que o levou a fazer amor comigo? - Ela viu o brilho em seus olhos e balançou a cabeça. - Não desta vez, na primeira. Quando você mal me conhecia, e eu a você. Foi desejo apenas, ou foi por eu estar no lugar er rado, na ora errada?

Philip fizera aquela pergunta a si próprio muitas vezes. No início, julgara que fora simples atração e desejo. Mas se fosse isso, por que não aceitara nenhum dos vários convites que recebera em seguida? Lembrou-se do que Khalim dissera, mas ele era um romântico por natureza. Balançou a cabeça, sabendo que devia sinceridade a ela. - Não sei, Lisi, honestamente.

Não era a resposta que ela desejava ouvir, mas era melhor do que nada.

- Lisi? Eu gostaria de pedir um favor a você. - Diga.

- Posso ir com você pegar Tim na escola? Ela sorriu.

- Claro que sim - disse simplesmente, mas o sorriso lhe custou tanto quanto aceitar aquilo.

Capítulo 10

Telefone para você Lisi! É Philip - avisou Marian

Lisi pegou o telefone. Como se ela precisasse dizer quem era. A expressão ansiosa de sua chefe dizia tudo. Marian parecia alimentar a ilusão de que estava tudo bem entre ela e Philip.

Lisi suspirou. Talvez fosse essa impressão que todos tinham. Philip ia a Langley quase todos os fins de sema na, e os três saíam para longos passeios pelo campo, iam a parques e ao zoológico. Tim adorava aqueles fins de semana com o pai, e ela, tola que era, também.

Philip estava ensinando Tim a jogar futebol e Lisi ob servava a ligação entre eles se tornar mais forte a cada dia que passava.

Philip não tornara a tentar fazer amor com ela. Embora aquilo a intrigasse, Lisi jamais lhe perguntaria por quê. Ainda o desejava loucamente e começava a achar que sempre desejaria. Mas o sexo complicava as coisas, o re lacionamento físico com Philip fazia seu mundo rodar em um turbilhão de confusões e conflitos. Fazia-a sonhar com o impossível, o que, nesse caso, era o amor. No fundo, sabia que nunca teria o amor de Philip.

- Alô?

- Oi. Liguei para saber se você estará livre no sábado. - Sábado? Sim... Por quê?

- Fui convidado para um baile em Londres. Parece que vai ser divertido. Sei que está um pouco em cima da hora, mas... você gostaria de ir comigo?

- Bem, não sei se conseguirei alguém para ficar com Tim.

- Traga-o com você - disse Philip. - Um amigo meu e a esposa se ofereceram para ficar com ele. São de ab soluta confiança, eu os conheço há anos. E são pessoas adoráveis, você vai ver quando os conhecer.

Lisi engoliu em seco.

- Bem... se é assim, eu aceito o convite.

- Ótimo. Mandarei o motorista apanhá-los no sábado, no início da tarde. Está bem para você?

- Posso pegar o trem para Londres.

- Sei disso, mas prefiro mandar o motorista apanhá los. A viagem de trem até aqui levará oras, e com certeza Tim irá gostar de viajar de carro.

Claro que sim, pensou Lisi com uma ponta de melan colia. Philip tinha condições de dar a ele presentes que ela nunca teria.

- Posso marcar para apanhá-los às três da tarde? - Sim, Philip. Estaremos à espera.

Lisi colocou o telefone no gancho e deu com Marian fitando-a.

- O que ouve?

- Philíp me convidou para ir a uma festa com ele, em Londres. Vai mandar um motorista me buscar. Tim tam bém vai.

Marian demonstrou sua alegria.

- Tenho certeza de que será divertido - encorajou a chefe.

Lisi concordou com um movimento de cabeça, porém tinha suas dúvidas.

Naquela mesma noite, ela contou a novidade a Tim, que ficou excitado com a idéia de viajar no carro do pai. Depois de colocá-lo na cama, ela foi veríficar o conteúdo de seu guarda-roupa.

Ela possuía dois trajes a rigor, um vestido que usara durante a gravidez e que agora era duas vezes o seu ta manho, e um estampado com flores, totalmente fora de moda.

Na manhã seguinte, Lisi deixou Tim com Rachel e Blai ne e foi até a cidade mais próxima do vilarejo para pro curar uma roupa adequada para usar no baile.

Depois de duas horas entrando e saindo de butiques, sem encontrar nada que a agradasse na faixa de preço que podia pagar, ela estava a ponto de se desesperar.

- Por que não aluga um vestido? - sugeriu uma das funcionárias da última butique que entrou.

- Não sei... vou precisar dar uma olhada antes.

- Já tentou nos bazares beneficentes? Há dois deles na cidade. Vale a pena dar uma olhada. Eu mesma com prei coisas lindas lá, por um preço inacreditável - a jo vem confidenciou.

Lisi agradeceu e dirigiu-se ao endereço que a vendedo ra da loja lhe dera. Assim que entrou, mal acreditou na própria sorte, ao olhar para a vitrine e ver o vestido de seus sonhos. Parecia antigo e moderno ao mesmo tempo. Era de seda verde-escura, o corpete bordado com linha brilhante da mesma cor era justo e com um amplo decote. A saia vaporosa era um pouco mais curta na frente, o que dava um charme especial à roupa. Era um vestido de princesa!

Lisi dirigiu-se a uma das vendedoras e pediu para ex perimentá-lo.

- Não sei se vai lhe servir, a cintura dele é incrivel mente estreita - avisou a mulher, medindo Lisi com o olhar.

- Gostaria de prová-lo mesmo assim - insistiu ela. A vendedora foi buscar o vestido, e Lisi prendeu a res piração, em expectativa, enquanto esperava a vendedora fechar o zíper nas suas costas. O vestido ajustou-se em seu corpo como se tivesse sido feito por encomenda.

- Ficou lindo em você - elogiou a vendedora, satisfeita. Era o vestido mais bonito que Lisi já tivera na vida.

Minúsculas lantejoulas espalhavam-se pela saia ampla, e brilhavam intensamente, refletindo a luz quando ela se movia.

- Vou levá-lo - disse Lisi, sem pensar duas vezes.

No sábado, o carro chegou para apanhá-los às três ho ras em ponto. Era um automóvel luxuoso, dirigido por um motorista uniformizado. Tim gritou excitado ao entrar no banco de trás e não parou de falar durante todo o trajeto até Londres.

Quando o carro atravessou os portões da mansão si tuada em uma rua tranqüila e arborizada num dos bair ros mais elegantes da capital, Lisi por pouco não pediu ao motorista para levá-la de volta para casa.

Engoliu em seco. Ela sabia que Philip era rico, mas não tanto. A casa onde eles entravam mais parecia um castelo.

- Que casa grande, mamãe! - exclamou Tim, excitado. Por que Philip não lhe dissera? Por que não a prepa rara? Ela torceu a alça da bolsa, nervosamente. Seu co ração batia acelerado quando Philip abriu a porta antes que ela tivesse chance de bater, e a visão dele naquele lugar suntuoso a deixou sem fôlego.

Ele usava jeans preto e um suéter macio de cashemere azul, e tinha nos olhos verdes uma expressão de cautela. - Lisi, que prazer... - Ele voltou-se para Tim. - Co mo vai, garoto? Vamos entrar?

Lisi estava por demais excitada e nervosa para prestar atenção em detalhes, mas não havia como não reparar no ambiente espaçoso e na elegante decoração.

- Podemos tomar um chá primeiro? - sugeriu Philip. - Em seguida os levarei para conhecer a casa.

Na sala de jantar, o chá encontrava-se à espera deles sobre a mesa, juntamente com um prato de apetitosos sanduíches e outro com fatias de bolo.

- Posso servir o chá? - ela perguntou a Philip. - Por favor, fique à vontade.

Lisi tentou se concentrar na tarefa.

- Quem ficará com Tim esta noite? - ela quis saber. - É uma surpresa.

- Não sei se gosto de surpresas desse tipo, e acho que eu deveria saber, para preparar Tim.

Philip hesitou apenas um segundo. - Khalim ficará com ele.

- Como?

- Khalim - ele repetiu. - O príncipe Khalim? - Sim, ele e Rose.

Lisi colocou a xícara sobre o pires com mãos trêmulas. Seu filho ficaria aos cuidados de dois membros da família real de Maraban!

- O que direi a eles? - Lisi gemeu. Philip sorriu.

- O que diria a qualquer pessoa. Seja você mesma. Lisi estendeu-lhe uma xícara de chá.

- Me admira que se disponham a perder uma noite de sábado como baby sitters de uma criança que nem co nhecem.

Philip aceitou a xícara e apenas sorriu em resposta. Depois que tomaram o chá ele levou Tim para conhecer seu quarto, que obviamente fora decorado especialmente em sua honra. Nas paredes havia quadros de desenhos animados, além de brinquedos e caixas de jogos sobre a cama.

- Você o está mimando demais - Lisi protestou. Philip deu de ombros.

- Estou apenas tentando compensar o tempo perdido. Saberei ser duro com ele quando for necessário.

Lisi foi até a janela. O comentário a fez lembrar que Philip jamais se esqueceria do segredo que ela escondera dele durante todos aqueles anos. Será que ele nunca a perdoaria?

- Venha - disse ele. - Vou mostrar onde você vai dormir, no quarto ao lado do de Tim.

O aposento era pequeno porém aconhegante, com um fogo brilhante ardendo na lareira.

- Sei o quanto você gosta de uma lareira... - Philip sorriu. - E este é o único quarto da casa que tem lareira, além do meu, claro.

Lisi não sabia se se sentia desapontada ou aliviada. No fundo imaginara que ele talvez a convidasse para dor mir em seu quarto. Se bem que, se ele fizesse isso, não saberia como agir.

- Posso começar a me vestir? - ela perguntou, olhan do para o relógio. - A que horas eles virão?

- Às sete e meia.

- Estarei pronta a tempo. - Ela sorriu. - Não se preocupe, Philip, não os farei esperar.

Lisi tomou banho, aplicou uma leve maquilagem, usou escova e secador para modelar os cabelos é os prendeu no alto da cabeça com pequenos prendedores de diaman tes. O que ela não conseguiu foi puxar o zíper do vestido.

Suspirou, sabendo que somente Philip poderia ajudá la. E não havia por que ficar embaraçada por mostrar-lhe as costas nuas, já que ele conhecia seu corpo mais inti mamente do que qualquer outro homem. No entanto, sen tia o rosto arder ao caminhar até o final do corredor para chamá-lo.

Ele abriu a porta enquanto terminava de prender as abotoaduras, e reprimiu uma careta. Sim, claro, ele a aju daria com o zíper, mas não havia tortura maior para um homem que jurara não tocar em uma mulher até chegar a hora certa.

- Entre - ele convidou.

Em vez disso, entretanto, Lisi virou-se de costas para ele, ali mesmo na porta. Philip prendeu o fôlego ao notar que ela não estava usando sutiã, e que seus seios magníficos ficariam sustentados apenas pelos recortes do vestido.

Ele segurou o pequeno puxador do zíper como se esti vesse lidando com uma serpente venenosa. Podia sentir o calor que irradiava da pele dela e o perfume suave in vadindo seus sentidos.

Desejou poder pegá-la pela mão, fazê-la entrar no quar to e, em vez de fechar-lhe o zíper, despi-Ia de vez e levá-la para a cama. Mas sabia que não podia fazer isso, e não somente por causa de Tim, que ainda estava acordado...

- Pronto - disse ele, depois de fechar o zíper com muito mais facilidade do que a vendedora do bazar.

- Obrigada - ela agradeceu e voltou para o quarto, odiando a si mesma por desejá-lo tanto e odiando-o ainda mais por não desejá-la nem um pouco. Por que os homens eram tão inconstantes, perguntou-se, com uma sensação de angústia no coração.

Khalim e Rose chegaram pontualmente às sete e meia e Lisi permaneceu ao lado de Philip, nervosa, enquanto ele a apresentava ao casal real.

- Devo me curvar diante deles ou fazer apenas uma mesura? - Lisi perguntara a ele um pouco antes.

- Qualquer um dos dois. O que preferir.

Lisi fez uma mesura graciosa, mas tanto Khalim quan to Rose a cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão. O príncipe tinha olhos negros lindos e bondosos, e Rose era igualmente simpática e agradável.

- Então, você é Lisi? - Rose sorriu. - E este deve ser Tim...

Tim se aproximou da princesa e fez uma leve mesura, como Philip o ensinara a fazer.

Khalim e Rose riram deleitados.

- Que criança adorável... - Rose murmurou, emo cionada.

- Ele tem o seu perfil, Philip - Khalim disse de re pente, em seguida olhou para Lisi e sorriu. - E a tez maravilhosa da mãe.

- Tim herdou muitas das qualidades da mãe, e poucas minhas, felizmente... - Philip respondeu e afastou-se com Khalim. Pararam perto da janela conversando ani madamente, porém, em voz baixa.

Rose virou-se para Lisi e indicou o sofá. - Sente-se aqui comigo.

Lisi esperou até que Rose tivesse sentado e sentou-se também.

- Philip tem nos falado a seu respeito - Rose observou. - Oh? E o que ele tem dito?

- Que você é uma mãe exemplar. E que é muito bonita. Lisi hesitou.

- Ele disse como... como... Rose balançou a cabeça.

- Ele nunca comentou comigo nada que você pudesse não gostar que soubéssemos, embora seja grande amigo de Khalim... Ele disse apenas que as circunstâncias que resultaram no nascimento de Tim não foram as ideais. Lisi invejou a arte de diplomacia da outra mulher.

- Meu romance com Khalim também não foi nada fá cil. Encontramos muitas pedras pelo caminho. Mas como você deve saber, o amor nunca é fácil.

Lisi fitou os olhos azuis da princesa. - Deve ser, para algumas pessoas. Rose assentiu e então pousou a mão na de Lisi. - Você sabe que Philip é muito crítico, não sabe? Lisi abriu a boca para falar, mas a oportunidade se foi quando Philip, Khalim e Tim se aproximaram, Philip tra zendo uma bandeja com chá de menta.

O carro chegou para apanhá-los, e eles foram em dire ção ao Hyde Park. A festa estava espetacular e repleta de pessoas bonitas e elegantes. Lisi nem por um momento se sentiu como um peixe fora d'água entre delas. Philip apresentou-a a inúmeros conhecidos e dançou várias ve zes com ela.

Um pouco depois da meia-noite, a festa continuava ani mada, e eles dançavam uma balada romântica no salão iluminado à luz de velas. Lisi não queria que aquele momento terminasse, gostaria de poder ficar para sempre nos braços dele.

- Lisi? Olha para mim. Quero perguntar uma coisa. Ela levantou os olhos. Alguma coisa no tom de voz dele indicava que ele não queria perguntar se ela gostaria de mais um drinque.

- Sim, Philip?

No rosto dele não havia o menor vestígio de emoção. - Você dormiria comigo esta noite?

Capítulo 11

Por mais que eu adore Khalim e Rose, já estava começando a achar que nunca iriam embora - Philip sussurrou ao fechar a porta do quarto atrás de si.

Uma parte de Lisi não queria que eles fossem embora. Durante todo o trajeto do baile para casa ela se sentira como um feixe de nervos, perguntando-se se sonhara ou se realmente Philip a convidara para dormir com ele. Ela respondera que sim, e agora não sabia se fizera bem em concordar.

- Mudou de idéia, Lisi? Ela balançou a cabeça. - Está assustada?

- Estou um pouco apreensiva - Lisi respondeu, es boçando um sorriso.

Philip a abraçou.

- Relaxe. Não há por que ter medo.

Ele levou a mão dela aos lábios e lentamente beijou-lhe os dedos, um a um, sentindo a tensão pouco a pouco aban donar seu corpo. Retirou-lhe as presilhas dos cabelos e viu-os deslizar como uma cortina sedosa até o meio das costas.

- Lisi... - Ele suspirou. - Você não precisa dormir comigo, se não quiser. Pensei que quisesse fazer isso tanto quanto eu.

A voz dela tremeu.

- Eu quero... mas é que... você não se aproxima de mim há várias semanas, tanto que cheguei a pensar que não me queria mais.

Philip a fitou com incredulidade..

- Eu sempre vou querê-la, Lisi. Nunca tentei fazer amor com você na sua casa porque é muito pequena, e eu tinha medo que Tim pudesse nos ouvir do quarto ao lado. - Ele aqui também dorme no quarto ao lado.

- Mas as paredes são mais sólidas - lembrou Philip. - Eu sonho com o momento de fazer amor com você apropriadamente - ele sussurrou, e começou a traçar o contorno dos lábios trêmulos de Lisi com a ponta do dedo. - Fazer amor com você para mim é sempre muito agradável, mesmo sendo em lugares inapropriados - ela brincou.

Philip inclinou-se para beijá-la na boca. Seus lábios se uniram com o ardor urgente da paixão. Ele enterrou as mãos nos cabelos negros e sedosos e depois deslizou-as pelas costas de Lisi. Quando ele libertou-lhe a boca e bei jou a pele macia do pescoço, Lisi inclinou-se para trás, oferecendo-se, querendo mais.

- Quer que eu a ajude a tirar o vestido, doçura?

A ternura na voz dele a fez estremecer, e ela assentiu, o coração acelerando quando ele puxou o zíper do vestido e desnudou seus seios.

A boca que percorria seu corpo provocava sensações intensas, levando Lisi a murmurar palavras incoerentes. Seus movimentos se tornaram instintivos, os quadris se arqueando para receber Philip.

Mas antes havia algo que ele precisava confessar, algo que Lisi merecia saber.

- Você se lembra, Lisi, da última vez que fizemos amor, aquela manhã na The Old Rectory? E você me disse que não esteve com ninguém depois de mim?

Ela assentiu.

- Pois bem, o mesmo aconteceu comigo. Não houve mais ninguém, Lisi, ninguém.

- Oh, Philip - murmurou ela e abraçou-o com força. A última coisa de que se Lisi se lembrava antes de cair num sono profundo foi a claridade da aurora infiltrando se pela janela. Começava a amanhecer.

Philip acordou-a às seis horas e fizeram amor mais uma vez. Lisi estava pensando em sair do quarto de Philip e voltar para o seu antes que Tim acordasse, quando ou viu uma leve batida na porta, e a voz de Tim chamando: - Papai?

Ambos gelaram, abraçados, e olharam um para o outro, mas Lisi soube de imediato que não havia jeito de fugir daquela situação. Assentiu para Philip, e ele entendeu. - Estou aqui. Entre, Tim.

Lisi prendeu o fôlego, esperando o pior, mas Tim agiu naturalmente.

Correu para a cama carregando seu coelho de pelúcia pela orelha, feliz da vida.

- Vocês estão parecendo a mãe e o pai de Simons, dormindo na mesma cama.

E Lisi ficou sem saber se ria ou se chorava.

- Não quer ir lá embaixo e fazer um desenho para mim? - sugeriu Philip. - Descerei em um minuto, para preparar um suco para você, e também o café da manhã da mamãe.

- Mamãe toma chá de manhã - Tim avisou. Philip assentiu.

- Está bem, chá. - Já vou!

Eles o ouviram descer a escada e seus olhares se en contraram.

- Foi mais fácil do que eu pensava - Philip admitiu. - Então já esperava que ele fosse nos encontrar juntos na cama?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Bem, cedo ou tarde isso haveria de acontecer, não acha? - Ele a beijou de leve e bocejou. - Pelo menos isso me facilita as coisas.

- Como assim?

- Bem... - Ele parou e levantou-lhe o queixo, para que ela não pudesse desviar o olhar. - O que você diria se eu dissesse que vou me mudar para Langley?

- Não estou entendendo.

- Como sabe, me apaixonei pela casa, e me sinto cada vez mais frustrado passando lá apenas os fins de semana, quando poderia ver Tim todos os dias.

Só a Tim? - Continue. - Por isso decidi me mudar para lá. - Mas e os seus negócios?

Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelos do rosto de Lisi e notou que de imediato ela fechou os olhos.

- A tecnologia oferece às pessoas a liberdade de tra balhar em qualquer lugar. - Philip hesitou, antes de dar a grande notícia.

Lisi abriu os olhos, sentindo que algo mais importante estava por vir.

- E o que mais? - perguntou.

- Estou comprando a imobiliária de Marian Reece. - Você o quê?!

- Relaxe, Lisi.

Philip colocou a mão em seu ombro, mas Lisi a afastou e sentou-se na cama. Ele precisou se conter para não to má-Ia novamente nos braços.

- Mas... você nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de me dizer que será meu novo chefe? - ela acusou. - E nem Marian, que se diz tão minha amiga!

- Não foi nada fácil convencer Marian - confessou ele, em voz baixa.

- Pelo visto, você fez uma oferta irrecusável.

- Ofereci um bom preço, sim, mas eu queria... queria não, precisava, preciso de um lugar em Langley para mon tar meu escritório-base.

- E os funcionários da imobiliária? - indagou Lisi, com uma apreensão crescente. - Vai mandá-los embora para levar seu pessoal de Londres? E eu? Vamos traba lhar juntos, é isso?

- Calma, Lisi, não vou mandar ninguém embora. E nem vou forçar você a coisa alguma. O meu único objetivo é podermos nos ver mais vezes.

- Poder ver Tim mais vezes, você quer dizer.

- Não somente Tim. Você também - declarou Philip fitando-a intensamente. - Isto,é, se você concordar com minha próxima proposta. Eu gostaria que você e Tini mo rassem comigo na The Old Rectory.

Lisi arregalou os olhos. Abriu a boca para falar, porém alguns segundos se passaram sem que conseguisse emitir algum som.

- Morar... com você?

- Claro... Por que iríamos morar em casas separadas quando nós três nos damos tão bem?

Nos damos tão bem...

- A noite passada prova isso, não acha? - Prova o quê?

- Que nós dois somos compatíveis, de várias maneiras. Ele queria dizer, claro, que eles eram compatíveis na cama. Lisi acreditava que aquilo era um elogio, mas então por que se sentia tão desconfortável?

Ela sabia a resposta. Porque faltava um elemento es sencial para ela: Amor. Philip sentia atração por ela, de sejava-a, mas não a amava.

Lisi se perguntou se toda aquela arte de sedução da noite anterior fora parte do plano de Philip, para tê-la suplicante em seus braços mais uma vez e ela não fosse capaz de lhe negar o que quer que fosse.

Principalmente Tim.

Lisi sabia que deveria ter orgulho e agradecer a Philip pela proposta tão charmosa, mas dizer que preferia o que já possuía... Mas estaria mentindo. No fundo de seu co ração, sabia que não suportaria que outra mulher perten cesse a Philip, e que preferia estar com ele e aceitar o que ele quisesse dar. Podia não ser tudo com que ela so nhava, mas era o melhor que poderia esperar.

- E então, Lisi? Aceita morar comigo?

Lisi tentou se convencer de que era pelo bem de Tim que não poderia recusar.

- Sim, Philip, eu aceito. Iremos morar com você.

- Não, mamãe!

- Mas querido, vocês está precisando de tênis novos. Vamos conhecer os pais de Philip e você precisa estar bem vestido.

- Vovô e vovó! - exclamou Tim, feliz da vida.

Lisi suspirou. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido... E pensar que poucos meses antes eram só ela e Tim, e agora ele falava todo no tempo no pai, nos avós, no tio e na tia que em breve conheceria.

Uma família grande, para ele pelo menos, embora al gumas vezes, Lisi se sentisse como se estivesse olhando tudo acontecer do lado de fora.

A mudança para a The Old Rectory aconteceu em se guida. Lisi ficou apreensiva no início, mas logo se sentiu feliz por mudar-se para sua antiga casa, com todas as lembranças felizes da infância.

Para o mundo lá fora, provavelmente eles pareceriam uma família, e na verdade era como ela sentia na maioria das vezes, no pleno sentido da palavra.

Após anos de abstinência, Philip certamente tentava recuperar o tempo perdido. Fazia amor com ela em todas as oportunidades que surgiam, e Lisi não podia se quei xar. Ele a levava às alturas todas as vezes, mesmo sem que as palavras de amor que ela tanto ansiava por ouvir se materializassem.

Philip era gentil e afetuoso, mas nunca baixava as de fesas, assim como Lisi. Em momento algum ele dissera que se arrependia das circunstâncias que os forçaram àquele pseudo-casamento, e ela não se atrevia a pergun-tar. E, assim como Lisi, Philip parecia feliz o bastante em levar adiante aquela situação.

Ele havia convencido Marian a trabalhar para ele como consultora. Ela agora trabalhava somente na parte da manhã e dois novos funcionários haviam sido contrata dos. Os negócios iam de vento em popa, e Lisi fora pro movida a gerente do escritório, trabalhando somente no período da tarde.

Philip viajava a negócios com freqüência, e às vezes preferia trabalhar em casa, no aconchegante estúdio que criara, onde ele dizia que a vista alegrava seu coração.

Enquanto isso, Lisi se determinava a ser prática e con tentar-se com o que tinha, em vez de ficar sonhando com o impossível.

Mas a perspectiva de conhecer os pais de Philip a dei xava um pouco tensa. Ela queria causar boa impressão, e isso significava roupas novas, bem como tênis para Tim.

- Vamos deixar um bilhete para o papai. Você pode fazer um desenho para ele enquanto eu apronto tudo - ela sugeriu.

Fui até Bilchester com Tim, para comprar tênis para ele e uma roupa para mim. Estarei de volta a tempo de ir trabalhar.

Um beijo, Lisi.

Tim espirrou várias vezes quando Lisi o colocou no car ro, e ela se perguntou se ele estaria se resfriando.

- Não quero ir comprar tênis! - ele gritava, imper tinente.

Prevendo que ele lhe daria trabalho, Lisi decidiu que era melhor ir sozinha fazer as compras.

- Está bem, Tim. Vou telefonar para Rachel e ver se você pode ficar lá brincando com Blaine. Mamãe irá so zinha para Bilchester. Melhor assim?

- Oba!

Rachel, como sempre, ficou feliz por Blaine ter compa nhia, e depois de deixar Tim na casa da amiga, ela pegou a estrada para Bilchester. Encontrou a cidade estranha mente calma e suspeitou que os chuviscos que se trans formaram em uma chuva torrencial tinham algo a ver com o sumiço dos compradores.

Comprou alguns vestidos, um deles mais sofisticado, e um par de sapatos para si e tênis para Tim. Mas o guar da-chuva pouco contribuiu para protegê-la da chuva. Es tava toda molhada quando voltou para o carro, e tremen do de frio.

O retorno para Langley foi lento na estrada escorrega dia, e Lisi se viu olhando para o relógio mais de uma vez, começando a ficar ansiosa. De repente sentiu o carro des lizar na pista e fugir de seu controle. Habilmente, ela conseguiu parar em segurança no acostamento.

Com a chuva caindo forte, ela saiu do carro para in vestigar, e o pior dos seus temores se confirmou ao dar com um dos pneus murcho. Dirigir com o pneu naquele estado seria loucura, mas como ela chegaria em casa?

Olhou para ambos os lados da estrada estreita, espe rando ver algum veículo que pudesse socorrê-la, porém não havia sinal de vida.

Tornou a entrar no carro, indecisa sobre o que fazer. Talvez a única alternativa fosse caminhar para casa. Ela calculava que a distância fosse cerca de dois ou três qui lômetros.

Eram quase duas horas da tarde quando ela atravessou a ponte em direção à rua onde morava. Com os dedos congelados, procurava dentro da bolsa pela chave quando a porta se abriu e ela deparou com Philip, o rosto sem cor e tão furioso que ela mal o reconheceu.

- Onde você estava? - ele explodiu.

- Que bela maneira de me receber - Lisi conseguiu dizer, batendo os dentes de frio.

- Pensei que ia morrer de tanta preocupação! Você deixou um bilhete avisando que tinha saído com Tim e eu pensei... pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa! Lisi passou por ele entrando no hall, repentinamente entendendo sua aflição. Ele ficara preocupado, mas com Tim, não com ela.

- Por que você tem que ser tão teimosa? Por que não permite que eu lhe compre um telefone celular?

- Por que eu não preciso de um! E não vou querer um celular só porque tive a grande sorte de morar com um homem rico!

- Que modo charmoso de colocar as coisas - ele ironizou.

- Bem, não estou mentindo. - Lisi nunca vira Philip tão furioso. - Não vai perguntar por Tim, já que está tão preocupado?

- Sei onde ele está. Está na escola. Acabei de levá-lo para lá. Rachel ligou para saber de você, está preocupada também.

- Bem, não precisa mais se preocupar. Tim está a salvo, é tudo o que importa.

- Tudo o que importa? - repetiu ele, incrédulo. - Sim!

Philip não disse mais nada, e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão severa que Lisi nunca vira antes.

- Tire esse casaco. Você está toda molhada.

Ela tentou, mas seus dedos tremiam tanto que não conseguia lidar com os botões. Philip aproximou-se para ajudá-la.

- Suba, tire essas roupas molhadas e vá para o meu estúdio. Acendi a lareira.

Lisi já tivera o suficiente. Estava por demais cansada, com frio e tremendo para se importar com o que estava dizendo.

- Pare de me tratar como criança! - Então, pare de agir feito uma!

A fúria nele era assustadora, mas ao mesmo tempo excitante.

- E se eu não quiser ir?

Ele sorriu amargamente ao tirar seu casaco molhado. - Não abuse da minha paciência, Lisi. Já tive o sufi ciente com você por hoje!

Alguma coisa na expressão de Philip, em sua atitude, fez com que a rebelião dentro de Lisi desaparecesse. Até certo ponto, ele tinha razão, ela também teria se preocu pado se a situação fosse inversa.

Lisi tomou uma chuveirada rápida e vestiu calça jeans e um suéter tricotado. Enxugou os cabelos e depois desceu para o estúdio. Ao entrar, percebeu que não só a lareira estava acesa como também Philip fizera chá. Havia um bule fumegante na bandeja sobre a mesa.

Ele estendeu-lhe uma xícara. - Tome isto - ordenou.

Ela aceitou e sentou-se na poltrona perto da lareira. Quando terminou de tomar o chá, a cor começou a retor nar ao seu rosto. Philip então sentou-se na poltrona ao lado.

- Você de fato acredita que só me importo com Tim? Será que não é capaz de imaginar que eu podia estar louco de preocupação com você?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Lisi! - A voz dele soou incrédula. - Porque cargas d'água acha que está morando comigo? Porque acha que lhe pedi para morar aqui?

- Porque comigo aqui você tem Tim o tempo todo ao seu lado, além de uma vida sexual intensa!

Philip a fitou estupefato.

- Então é isso que você pensa?

- E o que mais eu poderia pensar? Nunca o ouvi dizer outra coisa além de que sou boa mãe e boa amante. Ah, e uma grande cozinheira também.

- E isso não é suficiente? - Para você, obviamente, é. Houve um instante de profundo silêncio.

- Pois saiba que não é. Nem chega perto de ser.

Aquele tipo de conversa não era fácil, mas ele tinha de tentar. - O que eu quero mais do que tudo no mundo é o seu amor, Lisi.

Ela o fitou sem acreditar. - Por quê?

- Porque descobri que não posso conter o meu amor por você. Eu te amo, Lisi. Nunca chegou a suspeitar disso? Ela não respondeu de imediato, com medo de acreditar que seu sonho poderia se transformar em realidade.

- Você não precisa dizer isso para fazer com que eu me sinta melhor.

- Não é o que estou pretendendo - disse ele, com toda a paciência. - Estou dizendo isso porque faz com que eu me sinta melhor. E se eu disser que não sei quando comecei a amar você, mas amo, e não porque você é boa mãe, boa amante ou boa cozinheira, e sim porque você me faz feliz, infeliz, me enlouquece, e porque não posso imaginar a vida sem você? E que o único fator que falta nessa equação é eu não saber o que você sente por mim?

Lisi sentiu uma esperança delirante inundar seu cora ção. Ela tornou a dar de ombros.

- Deve ser mesmo.

- Você nunca demonstrou o que se passava dentro da sua cabeça. E à noite, nunca disse nada além de sussurar elogios sobre minha performance na cama!

- E quanto a você, que é mestre em disfarçar seus verdadeiros sentimentos?! Se de fato sentisse amor por mim, como está dizendo, por que não confessou isso antes? Quando me convidou para vir morar nesta casa, em vez de fazer com que eu me sentisse como a mãe do filho do meu amante?

- É assim que você se sente?

Lisi assentiu com a cabeça, e Philip suspirou.

- Eu não sabia que te amava tanto até você ter se tornado uma parte da minha vida - ele admitiu. - A realização do meu amor chegou devagarinho, como um inesperado dia ensolarado no final do inverno.

Encolhida na poltrona, Lisi sentiu a tensão abandonar seu corpo.

- O que o impediu então de confessar de vez seu amor por mim?

- Fiquei com medo, Lisi.

- Medo? Não dá para acreditar! Não posso imaginar você com medo de alguma coisa.

- Tive medo de que não acreditasse em mim. E por que deveria? Eu julgava que você aos poucos fosse perce ber, só que... era como se você tivesse erguido uma bar reira entre nós, e que algumas vezes a abaixava, mas apenas isso... e eu não tinha uma pista sequer se você sabia de meus sentimentos. Ou dos seus em relação a mim. - Philip parou de falar, com uma indagação silen ciosa nos olhos verdes.

- Também tive medo, Philip. Medo que meu amor o assustasse e que você fosse embora, porque amor não fa zia parte do acordo, mesmo sendo o que eu mais desejasse.

Um sorriso lento começou a transformar o rosto dele de uma maneira que Lisi nunca vira antes.

- Venha aqui - sussurrou ele.

Philip não precisou pedir duas vezes. Quando Lisi se sentiu ternamente abraçada, pousou a cabeça no ombro dele e chorou.

Philip a manteve abraçada até que ela parasse de chorar. - Só mais uma coisa... - Ele beijou-lhe os cabelos. - Quero que o mundo inteiro saiba do que sinto por você. Quero que se case comigo, Lisi, o quanto antes.

- Não consigo pensar em nada que eu queira mais! Ela o abraçou com força. Mas não queria se casar com tanta pressa. Antes, queria ter o que nunca tivera com Philip, um namoro de verdade, sem dúvidas e pressões. - É melhor deixar que seus pais se acostumem com a idéia de terem um neto antes de anunciarmos o casamento! - A idéia de conhecê-los a deixa nervosa?

- Um pouco.

- Mas não deveria. Garanto que eles irão adorá-la...

- Philip consultou o relógio. - Teremos de apanhar Tim na escola dentro de uma hora. Tem alguma idéia de como preencher esse tempo?

Lisi sentiu o desejo atiçado dentro dela e sorriu sedu toramente.

- Tenho algumas... - confidenciou com ar maroto. - Eu também. Vamos subir que eu lhe mostro... - sugeriu ele, pegando-a no colo.

- Pretende me carregar até a cama? - Isso depende.

- De quê?

- Se conseguiremos chegar até lá...


End file.
